Mentiras en el viento
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Solo queda una forma de expresar lo que siento. He arruinado mi vida y la de otros, ahora me toca pagar caro... perdí a mis amigos, perdí a mi novia y a mi familia. Mi nombre es Freddie Benson y lo arruiné, lo arruiné en serio...
1. Prefacio

Mentiras en el viento  
>Prefacio<p>

Un par de años había pasado desde que Freddie Benson había engañado a Samantha Puckett, o Sam como prefería ser llamada. Muchos pensaron que estaba loco por hacerle eso a una chica tan hermosa, otros lo alabaron por su temple y coraje, después de todo ella no era un hueso fácil de roer y mucho menos de engañar. Sin embargo, muchas personas creían que se merecía todas sus desgracias, puesto que desde ese día, dejó de ser una persona grata en Ridgeway.

Amigos de su ex novia lo golpeaban cada vez que tenía oportunidad, además Carly tampoco no veía la hora de que él desapareciera y su amiga pudiera descansar al fin. Sin embargo, no dejo de sentirse preocupada, después de tanto tiempo y tantos días, noches y semanas ignorándolo. Los primeros días no le importó, Freddie ya había faltado antes por el desinterés y los golpes recibidos. Pero, al notar que no volvía comenzó a preocuparse, para su sorpresa él regreso como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Freddie había sufrido un cambio de personalidad notable, paso de ser un niño ñoño a un chico guapo, actualmente no quedaba nada de eso. En ocasiones, Carly lo observaba en clase, se sorprendía de ver la poca importancia que le daba a su apariencia. Su cabello sucio y desarreglado, su ropa arrugada y zapatos sucios. La verdad era que estaba en su peor momento. A partir de eso, la morena descubrió que algo andaba mal y decidió investigar las cosas a fondo, después de todo fue su amigo alguna vez.

Los primeros meses no tuvo mucho éxito, en ocasiones esperaba al castaño hasta altas horas de la noche, pero nunca lograba coincidir con él. Solo después de un tiempo, su hermano Spencer le dijo que él ya no vivía allí, se había mudado un año atrás. ¿Dónde estaba ella que no había notado eso? ¿Estaba tan molesta con él y con el mundo que no había visto lo evidente? ¿Era por eso que ya no coincidía con él? Y la pregunta más importante, ella tenía una duda que no la dejaba dormir… Si Freddie había engañado a Sam, ¿Por qué no solo admitirlo y dejar que todo pase, en vez de deprimirse?

Eran tantas cosas que la hicieron dudar y regañarse un par de veces, no podía olvidar que ese chico había engañado a su mejor amiga, a su hermana. A Carly le había costado tanto levantarla de ese estado de ánimo tan deprimente, tanto que se dedicaba a diario a decirle que estaría bien, que nunca le volverían a dañar. Sin embargo, ella solo pensaba en la venganza y vaya que lo había logrado.

"Carly había despertado muy temprano ese día, tenía una especie de ansiedad que no había logrado quitarse desde esa madrugada. La noche anterior había sido la fiesta en casa de Pete, Sam no había podido llegar porque peleó con su madre. Freddie por otro lado, decidió acompañarle, no quería estar sola en una fiesta llena de chicos que no conocía. Esa noche, ella estaba tan emocionada porque su hermano le había permitido asistir a una fiesta de adultos. ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando su acompañante sea Freddie, Sam o Gibby.

-Freddie, está fiesta es una locura… no he parado de bailar –gritaba Carly por sobre la música.

-La verdad… yo no me siento muy bien. Me quiero ir, Carly, por favor… -pedía el castaño con la voz entrecortada, pero la morena le resto importancia, tal vez se había emborrachado.

Pero a Carly le paso algo por alto, algo que le iba a costar mucho tiempo entender.

-No te preocupes, solo estaremos un rato más y volveremos –dijo ella antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Una hora más tarde ella no fue capaz de encontrarlo, se permitió pensar que había regresado al apartamento por su malestar. Carly estaba algo molesta con Freddie por haberla dejado, pero lo dejo pasar, solo por ser su primera fiesta.

Después de darse un baño para luego bajar las escaleras, se encuentra con su amiga Sam llorando. En pocas ocasiones la había visto de esa forma, es que ella era tan fuerte y reservada con sus sentimientos, que era difícil. Carly corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia y la abrazó.

-¿Qué sucede, amiga? ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó con desespero, no quería pensar lo que ya estaba pensando.

Pero Sam en vez de responderle solo pudo sollozar, cada vez era más fuerte, ella estaba rota. Con las manos temblorosas, Sam buscaba desesperadamente algo en su PeraPhone. Su rostro se tornaba cada vez más doloroso y la morena no lograba entenderla, hasta que le entregó su teléfono. Había fotos de Freddie desnudo, en su cuarto y con una chica que ni conocía; la mayoría de esas fotos eran comprometedoras en todo sentido y que no valen la pena describir. Carly se sintió asqueada y entendió de una vez por todo el malestar de su amiga.

-Me engañó… el muy maldito me engaño –gritaba la rubia con dolor.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor que pudo pasar ese día. Freddie apareció horas después con semblante cansado y algo confundido. Ninguno pudo creer su descaro, Carly estaba segura que su amiga tampoco y lo pudieron notar todos con la semejante paliza que ella le propino. Cuando él pudo preguntar qué le pasaba, no pudo quedar más sorprendido ante la respuesta.

-¿Qué me pasa? Solo un maldito descarado pregunta eso… te odio, Fredward Benson… te odio por acostarte con esa mujer –gritaba la rubia entre sollozos. -¿Cómo puedes aparecerte con tu cara bien lavada después de eso? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?

Freddie estaba en shock.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Amanecí en mi cama, desayuné con mi madre y… -Sam lo había callado con una cachetada.

-Desaparece, no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida… -gritó Sam empujándolo. –Te juro que me las pagaras…"

Ahora, Carly estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. No tenía ni idea de por qué recordaba ese día, pero poco le dio importancia. Entró a los vestidores y mientras buscaba su uniforme de educación física las escuchó, escuchó algo que la dejaría impactada para toda su vida y no existiría tiempo para retractarse de lo sucedido.

Freddie  
>Mi nombre es Fredward Benson, o mejor conocido como Freddie Perdedor Benson, ya ni sabía porque me llamaban de muchas formas. Tengo dieciocho años y vivo en un pequeño cuarto alquilado desde hace meses, era lo único que me podía costear. Vivía entre ratas y cucarachas, que eso era la parte menos grotesca de mi nueva vida; tenía unos vecinos de cuidado, vendedores de drogas y jefe de pandillas. Aunque mis vecinos eran mi menor preocupación, lo que de verdad importaba era la desesperante necesidad de comer.<p>

Durante las noches trabajaba con el dueño de estos apartamentos, él me brindaba techo a cambio de limpiar los pasillos, no estaba mal. Cuando la vida gira por completo, invirtiendo los papeles y mostrándote una nueva realidad, no tenías tiempo de pensar en el dolor, ni siquiera de llorar a tu madre, lo cual era mi caso. Mi madre, Marissa Benson, se había casado con un John Miller un año atrás. Nunca me agrado ese tipo y creo no haberme equivocado ya que, cuando murió, no lo pensó dos veces para dejarme en la calle.

Por momentos pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Carly o a Spencer, pero nadie me hablaba y tenían razones de sobra para no hacerlo. Yo siempre me llenaba la boca al decir que era un caballero, que iba a esperar al amor de mi vida para entregarme por completo; esa fue mi realidad con Sam cuando era mi novia. Pero no sé en qué momento arruiné mi vida, me acosté con otra y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de eso. Sin embargo, hay fotos que lo comprueban.

-Benson, en el piso diez hay una mancha –gritó David desde la sala.

Suspiré cansinamente y me dejé de pensamientos cursis sobre el pasado, el deber me llama. No me puedo quejar de esta vida, podría estar peor, viviendo debajo de un puente o algo así. Tomé una mopa del armario y busqué un balde en la cocina, lo llené de agua y me encaminé hacia las escaleras. Todo eso era rutinario, algo sin sentido para muchos, pero que significaba mi nueva vida. A veces, los vecinos del lugar me daban un poco de comida y juro que esos días eran como el cielo para mí.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decir de mí?

¡Oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! No estoy interesado mucho en mi futuro, mis calificaciones habían bajado mucho y ya ninguna universidad me tomaría en cuenta. ¿Cómo en dos años pude arruinar mi vida, perder a la mujer que amo, a mis amigos y a mi madre? Porque no cabe dudas que su muerte fuera mi culpa. No pude cuidarla y tampoco defenderla.

Suspiré de nuevo antes de comenzar con el suave vaivén en el piso, tenía pocos meses y ya era un experto. Sonreí con amargura al recordar mis antiguas ambiciones, quería ser un ingeniero y formar una familia, con ella.

-Hola, Freddie. Un gusto volver a oírte –me saludó una chica que vivía allí.

A Britany la conocí hace poco, es una excelente conversadora y gran persona. Detestaba saber que personas como ella, tenían que sufrir de ceguera, no se lo merecía.

-Brit, un gusto verte… he terminado y tengo que estudiar –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No mientas, Freddie. La última vez que estudiaste fue hace dos años –dijo con sorna, tenía razón.

-No empieces –advertí divertido-, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta pronto… -se limitó a responder, al parecer quería decirme algo, pero no estaba de ánimos.

Llegué nuevamente a mi cuarto y me eché en mi cama, bueno… si eso se puede llamar cama. Cerré mis ojos e ignoré el gruñir de mi estomago, moría de hambre. En conclusión, mi vida era un completo desastre, pero al menos estaba vivo.

En la mañana, apenas si pude llegar al segundo periodo. Me había quedado dormido y no era para menos, se había formado una revuelta en el primer piso y tuve que limpiarlo. Mientras caminaba hacia mi clase, me encontré con algunos de mis antiguos amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían en sus rostros muecas de asco. Yo en cambio, giré los ojos y decidí ignorarlos.

Pero antes de entrar al salón, la vi. La única persona que podía hacerme llorar, reír, vivir o desear morir en menos de un segundo. Me detuve abruptamente mientras sentía mi corazón latir desesperadamente, ella caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro junto a Carly. Ambas me observaron con asco, pero no vi venir las palabras de Sam.

-Benson, ¿a que no adivinas lo que hice anoche? –preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No… no lo sé –susurré confundido.

-Me la pase de maravilla con un hombre que si me merece –susurró acercándose a mí.

Mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente y cerré los ojos antes de girarme y seguir con mi camino. No estaba de ánimos para esto, ya no. Aunque debo admitir que había algo diferente en Carly.

-Señor Benson, ¿nos acompaña o se quedará allí? –La voz de mi profesor en turno me trajo a la realidad.

-Me voy… -dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

A eso me refería, ella lograba esas reacciones en mí. Me merecía todo porque yo era el único culpable de mi destino. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuché una voz que me dejo helado.

-Freddie… tengo que hablar contigo…

Me giré y sus ojos chocolates chocaron con los míos. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

><p><strong><em>MENTIRAS EN EL VIENTO NACE DE UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE HACE DÍAS, LES JURO QUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR OTRA COSA PORQUE TENÍA ESTE CAPITULO EN MI MENTE. POR OTRO LADO, ESPERO QUE REALMENTE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESPERARÉ SUS COMENTARIOS YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS.<em>**

**_GRACIAS POR TODO_**

**_DISFRUTEN _**

**_BESOS_**


	2. Culpas

**Mentiras al viento**

**Culpas**

Freddie observaba a Carly con interés y algo de fastidio, después de todo ella se había burlado de él y lo había repudiado por tanto tiempo. Ella apretaba sus manos con fuerza y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. El castaño no hizo otra cosa que sonreír, su actitud le indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Después de unos segundos de tanto esperar y no recibir respuesta él decidió marcharse, pero nuevamente fue detenido.

-Freddie, necesito hablar contigo –cuando escuchó su petición él se giró con aburrimiento.

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir no me interesa, Shay –espetó con simpleza. –Tengo que irme, adiós.

La morena se desesperó, eso no era lo que había planeado. Comenzó a caminar en círculos, aun no se decidía si era lo correcto saltarse ese día. No podía creer lo cobarde que era, no se atrevía a hacer algo arriesgado y manchar su asistencia perfecta.

-¡Qué demonios! –chilló antes de correr tras el castaño.

Tardó varios minutos en encontrarlo, pero en vez de llamarlo y decirle toda la verdad, decidió esperar y seguirlo. Ella se había enterado por Spencer que, él y su madre, se habían mudado a un nuevo conjunto residencial. La morena quería mentirse a sí misma y decir que no había sido causante de ello, pero eso sería mucho pedir. Había tratado tan mal al castaño, lo había insultado y le dio la espalda, tal vez en un momento muy difícil para él.

Ahora que lo sabía todo, quería darse golpes y patadas por ser tan estúpida. Lo trato como si fuera una paria y ya eso era mucho decir. Lo siguió por muchas cuadras, estaba comenzando a preocuparle el hecho que no conocía ese barrio. Las casas y los apartamentos no eran para nada pintorescos, le parecía imposible que la Señora Benson permitiera eso.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a su antiguo amigo entrar en un edificio, solo el primer piso era un burdel. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, era tan difícil creer que él vivía por aquí. Después de unos minutos Carly decidió que lo mejor era entrar. Su primera impresión fue de consternación, esa puerta solo daba a un solo lugar y ese era la conserjería.

La morena se mordió los labios y decidió tocar la puerta.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Se sentía estúpida al preguntarlo, ella sabía que él estaba allí.

-¿Qué desea, Señorita? –Carly casi grita ante la aparición de un viejo gordo y sin camisa.

-¿Aquí… vive Freddie? –Preguntó de forma entrecortada.

El viejo la observó con una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.

-El chico está en su cuarto –informó antes de entrar a su habitación. –Sin hacer ruido… -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

Ella volvió a estrujar sus manos con insistencia y sus dientes atacaron sus labios. Cuando entró a la habitación no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado. El armario de escobas del colegio era más grande que ese lugar. No había ventanas, solo una camilla improvisada y varias bolsas negras de ropa. Freddie, que la miraba sorprendido y a la vez molesto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Ahora se burlaría de él?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Freddie con el ceño fruncido.

-Freddie, yo…

-Te lo dije en la escuela y te lo digo ahora, no quiero burlas ni insultos… no estoy de ánimos de todos modos –susurró apartando las sabanas de su "cama", para luego acostarse sin verla.

-No vengo a burlarme –susurró Carly con lágrimas en los ojos, eso sería más difícil de lo que había creído. –Freddie, discúlpame por favor.

Al no recibir palabra alguna del castaño decidió seguir.

-Yo sé que me he portado mal contigo… que no merezco una palabra tuya siquiera –bajo la mirada y suspiro. –Escuché a Kelsy hablar de lo ocurrido esa noche, no sabes cuánto siento no haberte creído… en ese momento Sam parecía más importante. Quiero decir, la habías engañado y yo…

-¡Claro! Comprendo todo. ¿Ahora quieres que olvide todo y seamos amigos? –gritó Freddie con ira acumulada. –Olvídalo, Shay. Mi vida es un asco, no estoy interesada en hacer amigos ¿entiendes? Tengo un trabajo que mantener, necesito comer y eso no lo entenderás jamás –bramó Freddie, su ira iba en aumento.

Carly se retorcía en su lugar, se merecía todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué debes mantener este trabajo? –Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero igual lo hizo. -¿Tu mamá sabe esto?

Carly se sorprendió al escuchar la carcajada del castaño.

-Mi mamá está muerta, Carly –murmuró entre risas. –Murió hace mucho tiempo…

La morena comenzó a llorar con sentimiento, ahora lo entendía todo. Su cambio, las faltas al colegio y su cansancio. Ella intentó acercarse a él, pero Freddie la detuvo.

-Ni lo intentes, Shay. No soy un muñeco al cual puedas controlar… soy una persona que siente y no acepta que lo trates por lastima –su voz bajaba cada vez más, pero ella podía escucharlo con claridad.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan culpable que no lograba fijar su mente en un solo objetivo, quería hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Entonces, sin importarle su rechazo, Carly se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio, Freddie la apartaba con mucha facilidad. No quería la lastima de nadie, pero él no se había dado cuenta que no se trataba de eso. La morena fue paciente y jamás se rindió, no pudo contar el tiempo, pero sabía que paso mucho desde que intento abrazarlo.

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó Carly encolerizada. –No te tengo lastima, por lastima no sería capaz de seguirte y mucho menos de llegar hasta acá. Tú me conoces y sabes cómo odio este tipo de lugares, me aterra… no necesito esto por saciar mi culpa.

Su respiración se acelero dejando fluir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-No sabes cuánto me odio al saber que te hice daño… Freddie, por favor –susurró ella poniéndose de rodillas. –Perdóname… -murmuró sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos marrones.

Freddie guardo silencio, podía sentir como su pecho dolía y se le formaba un nudo en su estomago.

-Ni siquiera pude ir a su entierro… -susurró con voz rota.

Carly quiso gritar de alegría, pero no podía hacer eso, no ahora. Ella no sabía la intención del castaño, podía solo seguir con la charla que tenía consigo mismo.

-Confía en mí, ¿sí? Prometo no defraudarte de nuevo –susurró Carly tratando de acercarse, esta vez no se apartó, pero tampoco podía confiarse.

-Te lo pedí, Carly… me sentía mal y no podía ni siquiera mantenerme en pie. Lo último que recuerdo fue ese chico que hablaba estupideces sobre Wendy –susurró mirándola a los ojos. –Supuse que había llegado contigo porque estaba en mi casa y en mi cuarto… no puedo creer que engañé a Sam, yo no pude ser capaz.

La morena bajó la cabeza.

-Ya estoy cansado de que me golpeen, de los insultos y de mi vida. Mientras ustedes dormían en sus camas y tenían comida en sus mesas, yo estaba bajo un puente comiendo de la basura porque mi padrastro me botó de la casa –su tono iba en aumento. –Mientras todos se centraban en hacerme la vida imposible, yo me centraba en hacer mi vida más soportable. El señor Jenkins me dio techo, pero no comida… tengo que trabajar para mantener este lugar y conseguir algo de los vecinos. ¿Estás segura de querer ser amiga de algo como yo?

Ella se acercó más de lo que se tenía previsto y tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-No digas eso, a mi no me importa tu condición. Sé que no me creerás, pero te quiero… aun te quiero y me importas –susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Por favor, confía en mí. Solo… dame una oportunidad.

-¿Qué pasará con Sam?

-No sigas sacando escusas, Benson. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, con o sin su consentimiento… además, ella no es mi jefe –intentó bromear con eso último y lo logró porque él comenzó a reír. -¡Ya sé! Vamos a mi apartamento y pedimos una pizza, te puedes quedar esa noche allí y, como mañana es sábado, hablaremos de todo…

-Carly, espera… yo no puedo…

-Puedes y lo harás –ella se levantó y extendió su brazo. –Vamos…

Freddie sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano. La morena lo sacó de ese lugar rápidamente, ella no podía creer en las condiciones que vivía. Tampoco se había enterado que su madre estaba muerta y eso era mucho. ¿Qué edad tenían 17 o 18 años? Aun no era un hombre y le había tocado madurar a los golpes. Cuando llegaron a Brushwell él se detuvo, tenía miedo de subir y encontrarse con la rubia.

-Tranquilo, ella no está aquí –dijo Carly con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. –Recuerda que Brad es su novio…

-No digas más –Freddie giro sus ojos y entró al lobby.

Mientras estaba en el ascensor, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Carly observaba entretenida por la ventanilla el reflejo de las luces de cada piso que pasaban. Entonces se detuvo en el piso ocho, ella pudo ver como se tensaba y luego esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Era difícil no imitarlo.

-¿Pizza de pollo? –Preguntó la morena acercándose al teléfono, el castaño solo asintió.

Freddie paseo su mirada por todo el apartamento y suspiró, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Tenía tan buenos recuerdos y malos al mismo tiempo, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba eso.

-Hermanita, Sam paso a buscarte y… -Spencer abrió sus ojos como platos al verlo. -¿Freddo?

Freddie no se movió ni dijo nada, la última vez que estuvo allí, Spencer lo sacó a patadas. Por otro lado, Carly estaba sonriente. Ella sabía cuánto había extrañado al chico, se lo dijo meses atrás. Él comenzó a sentir que aceptar la invitación de su antigua amiga fue un error. Entonces, Spencer se acercó a él rápidamente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe. En cambio, Spencer lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas logrando aturdirlo.

-Estoy feliz de verte, pequeño. Mira que grande estas –comentó impresionado.

-Igual yo… -contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Acabo de pedir una pizza, Spencer… Freddie se quedará a dormir –informó mientras hacía una limonada.

-Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde voy por aceite de oliva. ¡Adiós! –Gritó saliendo por la puerta.

Veinte minutos después, Carly le estaba sirviendo un poco de limonada.

-Pruébala, he mejorado –el castaño la miró desconfiado pero decidió darle el beneficio a la duda.

-Hmm, ¡Está excelente! –exclamó el castaño sorprendido.

-Te lo dije. Sírvete –le dijo tomando ella una porción de la pizza.

Freddie tomó un poco y la mordió lentamente. Tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no atacarla como desesperado, se sentía como un idiota ante tal ansiedad.

-Solo come, que no te de pena –dijo ella entre risas.

No pudo resistirlo más, había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer algo así. Sentir el sabor y la textura de la pizza lo enloquecía, no podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado eso. No le importó que estuviera caliente, solo quería saciar su hambre. Carly por su parte se sintió mal. De ahora en adelante compensaría todo el daño que le había hecho, pero antes tenían que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Responderé a los comentarios:<strong>

**-Lady Mirian: **gracias por tu comentario, espero siga causando el mismo efecto a medida que pasen los capitulos.

-**Channylover08:** pues no lo sé, tal vez haga una que no lo te guste y que se yo xD... Hablando en serio sabrás lo que le paso a Freddie en el proximo capitulo.

-Seddiemiobsesion: Pues, lejos no estás... sin embargo, eso no fue lo que paso.

-munii31: gracias por tu comentario, a veces de los sueños raros vienen las mejores ideas.

-JennMcFanSamy puede ser ya veremos que piensas cuando se desarrolle su historia.

-Fernose Nav.Y no pienses así de mi Freddie :( espera que se desarrolle la historia y veras.

-purplehAM138 gracias por el apoyo. La verdad adoro el drama sea la trama que sea.


	3. Charlas

**Mentiras al Viento**  
><strong>Charlas<strong>

Freddie observaba el plato vacio y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Para él era tan difícil darse cuenta lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Las noches frías, el trabajo de medio tiempo y el desinterés por su futuro, todo eso desde la muerte de su madre. El problema con Sam solo se había convertido en un dolor menos importante. Sonrió al darse cuenta de todo, él no sabía que tan bueno sería para su vida esa reconciliación con Carly.

-Gracias… -susurró el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

Carly sonríe y piensa que ese agradecimiento está demás.

-¿Quieres una ducha? Spencer te puede dar un poco de ropa… creo que puede quedarte –comentó entre risas, tratando de hablar y evitar la tensión.

-Eso sería bueno… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano dejando a Freddie solo en la sala. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar, era exactamente igual como lo recordaba. Había extrañas esculturas de Spencer cerca de las escaleras. Estaba el mismo y típico sillón. Eran tantas cosas que traían tan buenos recuerdos a él.

Freddie se atrevió a dejarse caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Allí peleo tantas veces con la rubia. Acostados en ese sillón pelearon por el dominio, por el control. Recibió tantos golpes de esa chica que jamás se imaginó enamorado de ella. Un par de semanas después de haber confesado su amor por esa chica, se besaron de una forma única, todo en ese sillón.

De pronto, borró todo atisbo de sonrisa. Él recuerda que todo pertenece al pasado, ya no volvería a tenerla así. Todo por su culpa. Él la engañó y él le había prometido no hacerlo. Fue un cobarde y dejó que una de las cosas más hermosas que tenía en la vida se esfumara.

-Encontré algo que te puede quedar –informó Carly saliendo de la habitación. –En mi baño puedes conseguir una toalla limpia y todo lo que necesites –culminó sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Gracias, no tardaré –aseguró el castaño mientras subía las escaleras.

Él conocía todo, nada se había borrado de su memoria. Cada tramó del apartamento por el que cruzaba, lo transportaba al pasado, a sus mejores momentos. Cuando llegó al baño de Carly, cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en la puerta. Ahora que pensaba las cosas con claridad, se sentía extraño todo eso. Tal vez solo era cuestión de costumbre.

Después de un rato se acercó a la ducha, abrió el agua caliente y un poco de agua fría. Esperó un rato hasta comenzar a quitarse prenda por prenda. Entró en la ducha y dejó escapar un suspiro placentero. Se sentía increíble bañarse con agua caliente. Después de tanto tiempo, eso era un lujo para él.

Al terminar, se secó y se vistió con la ropa de Spencer. Le quedaba extremadamente pequeña. A pesar de ser un flacuchento, comparado con los últimos años, le quedaba súper apretada. Después de un rato decidió quitarse la camisa y pedirle a la morena otra, tal vez había algo que le quedara.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó unas voces, al principio no reconoció a la persona que estaba hablando con Carly. Así que solo decidió que no le importaba.

-Lo sé, amiga. Estoy emocionada porque… -los ojos de Freddie se abrieron desmesuradamente al verla.

Estaba hermosa con sus pantaloncillos blancos y blusa negra. Ella alternaba su mirada entre Freddie y Carly igual de sorprendida.

-Carly, ¿Qué rayos significa esto? –La morena tenía la esperanza de atrasar esa conversación, pero al parecer el destino quería otra cosa.

-Bueno, significa lo que ves –dijo Carly de forma graciosa ganándose una mirada asesina de Sam. –Es que escuché una conversación de Kelsy en el baño y descubrí la verdad y…

-¿De qué verdad estás hablando Shay? –Gritó la rubia desesperada.

Freddie se sentó en uno de los escalones, estaba interesado en saber de lo que ella se había enterado. Pero no tenía ánimos de mirarla a los ojos, no soportaba el odio en su mirada.

-Es que… siéntate –la voz de la morena estaba impregnada de nerviosismo. –Hoy cuando estaba en el baño escuché la voz de Kelsy y una de sus seguidoras. Ella dijo que le iba a contar, pero que le prometiera guardar el secreto…

-Al punto, Shay –susurró Sam amenazadoramente.

Carly suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella le contó que encontró a Freddie dormido en una mesa esa noche y vio la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse. Lo desnudó y simuló tener relaciones sexuales con él –confesó la morena rápidamente, pero vio que su amiga no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

-Nunca fuiste buena mentirosa –murmuró con ira. –Jamás pensé que me harías algo así. Tú y Freddie pueden irse al demonio…

-Sam, por favor… abre los ojos, soy tu amiga jamás te mentiría –lloriqueó Carly sorprendida.

-Eso pensaba yo… no te atrevas a hablarme de nuevo –sentenció antes de desaparecer.

Carly estaba sorprendida, pero pronto la ira ocupó su lugar. No entendía como su amiga podía dudar. Se dejó caer en el sillón y agarró un cojín entre sus manos para luego ponerlo en su cara y gritar. Freddie por otro lado se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar. Freddie aun se sentía aturdido y Carly muy molesta. Eso no era lo que tenía pensado de un reencuentro. De pronto, ella se giró y observó el torso desnudo de Freddie. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué estás sin camisa? –El castaño levantó una ceja y dibujo una sonrisa ladeada.

-No me quedan las de Spencer –respondió entre risas. –Entonces… ¿Kelsy dijo eso?

-Sí, la muy estúpida no revisó los cubículos –dijo ella con exasperación. –Creo que te debo una disculpa… todos te deben una –Freddie la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas. Demasiado tarde para perdonarse él mismo. Solo podía pasar la página y comenzar de nuevo.

Una semana después  
>Carly<br>Solo una semana había pasado desde que me enteré de la verdad. Aun me avergonzaba mi actitud con Freddie en estos últimos dos años. Siento que debí darle una oportunidad para hablar, pero no le hubiera creído ya que él tampoco estaba seguro.

Spencer me dijo que las cosas pasaban por algo, que tal vez Freddie tenía que pasar por eso o nosotros. No lo sé, puede que tenga razón y puede que no. No quiero ser negativa en todo esto, pero quizás la culpa sea nuestra y no de él.

Me siento muy mal con todo esto, gane el perdón de mi mejor amigo, pero el odio de mi mejor amiga. No puedo creer lo ciega que era. ¿Cómo puede pensar que le estaba mintiendo? Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de la realidad y se arrepentirá de todo, más de lo que yo pude hacerlo.

-Un emparedado de atún para ti y uno de queso para mí –Freddie dijo al sentarse a mi lado.

-Hmm, no lo has olvidado –dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿En serio? Carly cuando me gustabas me dije a mi mismo que tenía que saber todo sobre ti –aseguró con un movimiento de cejas y yo solo pude girar los ojos.

-Eras un niño fastidioso en esos tiempos –aseguré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Tal vez… -murmuró mordiendo su emparedado. –Cuando consiga un trabajo te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar, eres mi mejor amigo y haré lo que sea por ti. Ahora come… -Freddie alzó una ceja antes de negar con la cabeza.

Desde que Freddie estaba viviendo con nosotros, su cambió había sido notable. Ya se le veía menos amargado y estaba más interesado en sus estudios. Yo me iba a encargar de que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

******CONSIDERADO COMO CAPITULO CORTO, AQUÍ VEMOS UN CAMBIO EN FREDDIE. ÉL DECIDE PASAR LA PÁGINA. ¿A QUÉ SE REFERÍA? TIENE QUE OLVIDAR PARA PODER SEGUIR ADELANTE.**

**VIERON EL PRIMERO DE MUCHOS ENFRENTAMIENTOS ENTRE CARLY Y SAM. TODOS POR FREDDIE. LOS CELOS ESTÁN EN EL AIRE Y TIENEN NOMBRE Y APELLIDO.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO DICE MUCHO Y ESTOY TRATANDO DE BAJARLE EL DRAMA. NO ME GUSTA QUE MI FREDDIE SUFRA MÁS. AUN FALTAN RECUERDOS QUE NO HAN VISTO Y EN ALGÚN MOMENTO DE LA HISTORIA ENTRARÁ SAM.**

**BESOS******

**Feiberina: Aun lo pienso, estoy sopesando posibilidades. Algo no permanente, algo que tenga un porque en mi novela. Por los momentos es una amistad :)**

**Seddiemiobsesion: sí, muchos queremos eso... pero lo cierto es que Sam aun no confiará y está a punto de arruinar su amistad con Carly por una verdad que no quiere aceptar. Equivocarse es fuerte, acerptarlo mucho más. Entiende que una mujer cuando se siente engañada es un manojo de miedos y eso es lo que Sam es.**

**purplehAM138: gracias por tu comentario. Como dije al final del cap, quiero bajarle un poco al drama de Freddie, se merece paz o no? jejeje espero lo disfrutes.**

**Lady Miriam: en serio lo lograra, pero lentamente... **


	4. Nueva Vida

**purplehAM138: si, se ha bajado un poco el drama y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad por los momentos. Sam, pues no sé aun que pasará con ella... merece abrir los ojos y lo hará.**

**JennMcFanSamy: pues que horoscopo tan bueno, es cierto, Sam sigue super enamorada de él. Pero está actuando mal y eso acarrea consecuencias.**

**Feiberina: de que sucederá algo, pasara. Te aseguro uqe no será permanente...**

**FalulaBTRushersSeddie: no necesariamente se refiere a eso, pero si tendrá que olvidarla para que eso pase...**

**marlonx137: será feliz por los momentos pero no con Sam precisamente.**

**Espero les gusté el capitulo, tengo días con este pero me dio Dengue, ¿´Puedes creerlo? Me consumía en fiebre xD pero estoy mejor... besos**

**Isa**

* * *

><p><strong>Mentiras en el viento<strong>

**Nueva vida**

Yo caminaba solo hacia la escuela. Me había quedado dormido como de costumbre, a pesar de no llegar tarde, Carly siempre me regañaba. Decía que no podía dejar que mi lado rebelde triunfara. Siempre ella con sus lados maternales y algo chocantes, pero estaba agradecido al menos de que alguien se preocupara por mí. Ya tenía tres semanas viviendo con Carly, en el antiguo estudio de iCarly.

Habíamos quitado todo los adornos y convertimos un estudio en un cuarto simple. Tenía una cama, una televisión pequeña y un gavetero. No era muy grande, pero en ese momento yo no necesitaba mucho. Básicamente llenaba un solo compartimiento y eso era mucho. No tenía mucha ropa, la mayoría era de Spencer, pero eso no era importante. También había comenzado a trabajar con T-Bo, Carly había hablado con él para que me permitiera trabajar durante un solo turno.

La paga no era muy buena, tampoco era agradable recibir órdenes de un loco maniático. Tal vez a eso se refería Sam cuando se refería a mi madre, ahora que lo pesaba ella tenía razón, pero así la quería. El día que murió mi madre, ese día lo recordaré el resto de mi vida…

"Era un día común, faltaban dos días para iniciar las vacaciones de verano. Como era de esperarse, Sam estaba con Brad en su casillero, compartiendo uno de esos besos que solía compartir conmigo. Trate de ignorar la punzada de dolor en mi pecho y seguir adelante, no permitiría más humillaciones, no estaba dispuesto. Me dispuse a sacar los libros de mi casillero cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Fredward, tu madre está muerta… -su tacto, la indiferencia y la tranquilidad en su voz me dejó en shock. ¿Cómo puede estar muerta? –Te quiero aquí lo más rápido que puedas, necesito que saques tus cosas de la casa…

No sé en qué momento dejé de escucharle, lo único que escuché fue el estruendo de mi celular cuando se estrelló en el suelo. Podía sentir las miradas sobre mí, el cuchicheo que se formaba a mí alrededor y de cómo me señalaban. No me importaron mis clases, tampoco la posible amonestación de parte de mis profesores, solo quería salir y buscarla. Necesitaba saber que todo era mentira, que era una depreciable y tranquilizadora broma de ese maldito.

Abrí la puerta principal de la escuela y no lo pensé dos veces antes de salir corriendo. En el trayecto pude haber muerto, esquivé cuanto auto se me atravesara en el camino y fueron muchos debo admitir. Necesité de un respiro cuando faltaban solo tres cuadras para llegar, aun tenía en mi mente una cosa y eso era ver con vida a mi madre. Me dije un par de veces que podía descansar luego, que solo necesitaba salir de dudas. Comencé a correr nuevamente hasta llegar a la pequeña urbanización donde vivíamos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando vi varias patrullas y el camión negro, ese grande y cuadrado donde guardan a los muertos, a un lado de ellas. Me acerqué rápidamente a él, esto tenía que ser mentira…

-¿Dónde está? –Grité con el dolor impregnado en mi voz. –Dime que es mentira…

-Fredward, tranquilízate… -dijo con tranquilidad. – ¿Ve lo que le digo? Está desorientado desde que se enteró, lo mejor será internarlo.

¡Dios! Este hombre quería deshacerse de mí en serio. Comencé a retroceder, vi como el policía le hacía señas a sus compañeros y yo solo pude correr con todas mis fuerzas. Solo sé que mi mente quedo en blanco. Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar con cada impulso y golpeteo de mis pies contra el duro concreto. Seguramente me habían dejado de seguir, pero yo no quise detenerme para comprobarlo. A lo lejos, visualice una sección del parque abandonado, si quería esconderme debía ser un lugar así.

Me adentré en el parque rápidamente. Mis brazos sufrían rasguños, algo que no parecía importarme en ese momento. Me dejé caer cerca de un arrollo, no tenía sed, tampoco tenía hambre, solo quería respirar; sacar ese dolor que no me dejaba respirar. De pronto, grité… lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Podía sentir mis cuerdas vocales vibrar y lastimarse.

Comencé a sollozar mientras caía en cuenta de la verdad, me quedaría solo. Abracé mi cuerpo con fuerza dejando salir todo ese dolor, ya nada sería igual."

Sentí algo cálido y suave deslizarse sobre mis mejillas, eso logró traerme a la realidad. Era Carly y me miraba con ternura, odiaba su actitud porque me hacía apreciarla más y a la vez hacerme sentir incomodo. La odio por hacerme eso. Esbocé una sonrisa o el intento de ella para tratar de no preocuparla, pero creo que no funcionó.

-No me mires de esa forma… lo odio –murmuré las últimas palabras mientras caminaba hacia el casillero.

-No pretendo hacerlo… -susurró en respuesta. ¡Genial! Ahora estaba triste y era por mi culpa.

-Hey, Carls… no lo veas de esa forma. Estoy mejor que nunca y es gracias a ustedes. No me van a alcanzar vidas para pagarles todo –aseguré con el mejor tono optimista que podía fingir.

La vi sonreír y asentir antes de tomar sus libros, esta era la parte que menos me gustaba. Ella se iría a sus clases y yo a las mías, que compartía con Sam. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a no dejar que sus insultos e insinuaciones me afectaran, ya era suficiente.

Caminé hasta el salón bajo las usuales miradas de odio, patéticas si me permito admitir. ¿Es que no se cansaban de lo mismo? Yo sí. Tomé asiento y esperé que ella se sentara a mi lado, por desgracia era mi compañera. El profesor comenzó a explicar el tema cuando Sam apareció con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. No pude evitar arquear una ceja y reírme de su comportamiento, para mí su juego había terminado.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí –giré los ojos, estaba aburrido de lo mismo. –Fredward Benson, ¿no se le ve mejor? ¡Claro que sí! Con Carly bajo su brazo, le tocó a él ser el amparado.

Jamás imagine que ella se sintiera de esa forma cuando Carly la ayudaba. Escuché como todos reían de su chiste, si es que eso era uno. Ella se había convertido en lo que tanto odiaba por algo en común, un odio injustificado hacia a mí. La vi dejar de sonreír cuando esbocé mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –siseó iracunda.

-De nada en particular… -respondí sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. –Estaba pensando que te veías adorable haciendo berrinches repetidos. ¿No te cansas de hacer lo mismo?

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, de seguro estaban sorprendidos porque le había respondido.

-¡Cállate! Tú eres el que tiene menos derechos a hablar…

-Señorita Puckett, siéntese… -ordenó el profesor, pero como era de esperarse lo ignoró.

-… me engañaste con esa estúpida y lo vas a pagar. Nadie te quiere, Benson, ni siquiera tu madre… -¡Error! Con ella no se iba a meter.

Me levanté tan rápido que ni siquiera ella lo vio venir. La tomé de sus muñecas y la acerqué a mi cuerpo tanto como pude, lo que iba a decirle no era de incumbencia de la gente.

-Puedo aceptar que te metas conmigo, que me insultes y hagas que mi moral llegue al piso a diario. Pero a mi madre no la tocas, Puckett, es sagrada –susurré mirándola a los ojos. –Nunca imaginé que podía odiar tanto a la persona que tanto amé. ¿Sabes? Espero que cuando te des cuenta de todo no vuelvas a Carly o a mí pidiendo perdón, porque yo no te voy a perdonar.

La solté ignorando por completo las miradas de mis compañeros y me centré en mis apuntes, no iba a dejar que arruinara mi día. Sé que me prometí a mi mismo que esto no me iba a afectar, que ella no causaría nada más en mí. Pero creo que me equivoque, si tiene otro efecto y no es dolor precisamente. Escuché al profesor decir que los muertos merecen respeto y estoy seguro que nadie había notado que mi madre ya no estaba. De reojo podía ver como las manos de Sam temblaban, no estaba seguro si era de ira u otra cosa.

Cuando terminó la clase, me despedí del profesor y caminé directo a los casilleros. Era hora de un nuevo cambio, no permitiría que nada ni nadie me pisotearan otra vez. Guardé mis cosas y busqué mi almuerzo. Caminé hasta el comedor que, como de costumbre, estaba repleto de personas. Me senté en una de las mesas desocupadas a esperarla, ella siempre tardaba un poco porque sus salones quedaban del otro lado de la escuela.

-Esperé por tanto tiempo que la enfrentaras, amigo –subí la mirada y me sorprendió ver a Gibby allí. –Yo sabía que tú no podías haberle hecho eso. Yo decía "Gibby, sino la enfrenta es culpable". Por dos años no reaccionaste y yo pensé que si lo habías hecho. –Estaba sorprendido, todo lo que decía él eran balbuceos para mí. –Yo te observaba y siempre me pregunté, ¿Cómo este chico pudo hacerle eso a Sam? Entonces siempre salía a relucir una respuesta y eso…

-Gibby, ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté deteniendo su perorata.

-Quiero decirte que yo sé que eres inocente, tú no engañaste a Sam –aseguró con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. –Si no, no te hubieras defendido. Eres muy caballero para eso…

Enarqué una ceja ante sus palabras, no podía creer ¡su capacidad de deducción era un asco! Se sentó frente a mí sin dejar de sonreír y sacó su almuerzo.

-Hey, ¿todo bien? –Preguntó Carly sentándose a mi lado.

-Al parecer Gibby piensa que soy muy caballero para haberle hecho algo así a Sam –dije resumiendo sus palabras.

-¡Oh! Al menos lo supo sin escucharlo de un baño, ¿no crees? –La miré de reojo antes de asentir. –Me enteré lo que paso hoy, discúlpame…

-Carls, deja de disculparte por ella –sentencié haciéndola callar. –Es hora que todo cambie…

-Los cambios son buenos, mi amigo –dijo Gibby con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yo solo pude mirar a Carly y negar con la cabeza, este chico nunca cambia.

-Este sábado eres mío, Benson. Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un vestido para la promoción –me quejé quedamente, tratando que no me escuchara. Odiaba ir de compras con ella, nunca me había gustado. –También buscaremos algo para ti…

-¡Dulce! ¿Puedo acompañarlos también? –Carly lo observó por unos minutos y se encogió de hombros.

Yo no dije nada, igual no serviría porque iría quiera o no. Comencé a almorzar mientras escuchaba el parloteo de Gibby, hablaba sobre su relación con una de las chicas del salón. No podía evitar reír en ocasiones, era gracioso saber como ella huía de él cada vez que lo veía.

-Es curioso… -dijo él de pronto. –Nunca los había visto tan unidos, ni cuando Freddie babeaba por ti.

Tuve que reír de eso, tenía razón nunca había estado tan unido a Carly. La observé de reojo y estaba sonrojada, cosa que me hizo reír más. Todo había cambiado tan rápido y era gracias a ella. Me percaté de unos ojos azules que me miraban con intensidad, tal vez en otras circunstancias mi corazón se aceleraría y más. Pero solo verlos me hace sentir… nada. Ella se encargó de destruir todo lo que sentía, ahora siento nada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Carly entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos y yo solo pude dibujar una sonrisa y asentir. –Bien… -susurró apretando su agarre.


	5. Ya no valen las disculpas…

**En este capitulo verán la primera aparición de Sam, es corta pero en los próximos capítulos serán más largos, hasta caps enteros narrados por ella. Necesito que antes de leer y sacar conclusiones tengan la mente abierta, sean capaces de calmarse y recordar que... "Esto tiene un propósito". Ya saben chics, mente abierta... no será más que algunos capítulos. **

**Abajo las respuestas a sus comentarios...**

**Gracias **

**Isa**

**Mentiras al Viento**

**Ya no valen las disculpas…**

**Sam**

Después de escuchar a Freddie días atrás sus palabras no salían de mi cabeza. Caminé hasta la salida de la escuela. Hace mucho tiempo que no me saltaba una clase y no podía creer que estaba considerándolo. Tal vez los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan. Escuché a Brad llamándome, pero no le presté atención. Caminé hasta el parque más cercano y me dejé caer bajó un árbol.

_"Puedo aceptar que te metas conmigo, que me insultes y hagas que mi moral llegue al piso a diario. Pero a mi madre no la tocas, Puckett, es sagrada –susurró con temblor en su voz, pero también con determinación. –Nunca imaginé que podía odiar tanto a la persona que tanto amé. ¿Sabes? Espero que cuando te des cuenta de todo no vuelvas a Carly o a mí pidiendo perdón, porque yo no te voy a perdonar."_

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer. Él tenía la misma expresión que recuerdo, cuando solía ser mala con él. Ya no había miedo, ni siquiera pena por sí mismo. Gruñí cerrando los ojos, como podía sentirme tan mal cuando ese idiota me engaño, me hizo daño y se burló de mí. Pero admito que no debí meterme con su madre, no lo hubiera hecho de saber que estaba muerta.

Mi pasado con Freddie estuvo cargado de tanto, desde peleas injustificadas hasta odiarnos y amarnos al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegamos a ese punto, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados. Lo bese, me beso de vuelta y que forma de demostrarme que me correspondía. Jamás había imaginado a ese chico como un gran besador, era capaz de hacerme volar con un solo beso.

Después vinieron las complicaciones, en realidad, se trataban de respuestas involuntarias del cuerpo. Recuerdo como me estremecía cada vez que él cumplía con mis caderas, como él deslizaba su lengua por mi cuello o me mordía; como el deseo podía más que cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre evitando llegar a más. Mi primera vez tenía que ser especial, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Había planeado todo un día con él. Salidas al parque, almuerzos y cenas, unas películas y luego eso. Pero él no supo esperarme, se acostó con la primera zorra que se encontró en su camino.

-Ya basta de pensar en la basura, Puckett –me regañé cuando no paraba de pensar en eso.

Me levanté y observé mi reloj, si apresuraba el paso llegaría al tercer periodo. Cuando llegué a Ridgeway comencé a buscar a Brad mientras trataba de evitar a los idiotas emocionados por un estúpido baile. Sí, lo sé, es nuestra promo y me da igual. Estaba a punto de llegar al casillero de Brad, pero justo al doblar la esquina lo escuché.

-Te lo juro, hermano, esa chica arruina su vida cada vez más y yo siempre estaré para hacerla feliz –dijo el rubio orgulloso de sus palabras. Yo solo esperaba que hablara de otra persona.

-Pero Sam no es mujer fácil, tú deberías saberlo –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro su mejor amigo.

Me quedé allí a esperar, quería saber de que estaba hablando.

-¿Aun cree que su noviecito la engañó? –Ante esa pregunta me tensé.

-Sí, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el de las fotos no era él –un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo mi pecho. Mis manos cubrieron mi boca porque estaba a punto de gritar. –Espero poder tenerla en mis manos para la promo, ya no soporto acostarme con las demás, la quiero a ella.

La rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar molesta hacia donde se encontraba mi querido novio. Él me sonrió cuando me vio llegar y yo solo pude corresponderle antes de pegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Yo tenía una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro mientras las lágrimas se abrían camino por mis mejillas. Tuve que dejar escapar un sollozo que se confundió con una carcajada antes de dejarme caer en el suelo. Necesitaba saberlo todo, había arruinado mi vida.

Lo alejé, le hice daño y lo insulté; no solo eso, lo orille a ser miserable por dos años seguidos y yo seguía sin miramientos. Sentí las manos de una mujer, cuando me giré no pude evitar gritar.

-Suéltame –todos dieron un paso hacia atrás asustados.

No podía quedarme en este lugar de mierda. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y comencé a correr hacia la salida. No me fijaba en las personas, solo tenía en mente una cosa y eso era salir. De pronto, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, el tacón de una de mis botas de cuero se partió por la mitad. Solo pude sentir unos brazos que me tomaron con fuerza, cuando me giré dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntó Carly con preocupación.

Un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios cuando intenté apartarme de su agarre y por segunda vez perdí el equilibrio, pero está vez si sentí el dolor punzante en mis rodillas. Entre sollozos comencé a quitar mis botas. No me importó dejarlas allí, solo quería escapar. Cuando abrí las puertas dejé escapar un grito fuerte y lleno de dolor.

Maldito sea Brad y maldita yo por idiota.

**Carly**

Esto era lo más raro que me había tocado experimentar. Sam no es una persona fácil para expresar sus sentimientos. La última vez que la vi tan mal fue cuando se enteró que Freddie la había engañado. Nos acercamos a la multitud de personas, todas las pertenencias de Sam hasta su celular estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar y Brad estaba sangrando por la nariz; además tenía el labio roto.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí? –Preguntó Gibby, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegó.

-Sam lo golpeó, es más, creo que está muerto –yo me giré solo para encontrarme con la mirada de Freddie. ¿Qué había pasado?

-No seas ridícula, aun respira –aseguró Gibby con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué hizo para hacerla reaccionar así?

-Lo escuchó decir que… -André intentó explicarles, pero se acobardó.

-¡Habla ya! –gritó Freddie exasperado.

-Él me estaba diciendo que… que tu no eras el chico que ella vio en las fotos… -dejé escapar un grito, lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a un par de personas. ¡Brad lo sabía y no dijo nada! –Ella escuchó que Brad solo la quería para… ya saben –suspiré abatida. Quisiera correr para alcanzarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero tenía que mantener mi postura.

Me agaché para recoger las cosas de Sam, aunque estaba molesta no podía permitir eso. Me acerqué a su casillero e introduje la clave, abrí la puertecilla y dejé todas sus cosas allí. Cuando me giré Freddie parecía indiferente, solo revisaba algo en su PeraPhone. Escuchamos la campana y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, no parecía estar afectado.

Entramos a la clase de historia, pero no le prestaba atención ya que estaba armando en mi cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. ¿Debía enterarse de esa manera? ¿Se merecía tanto sufrimiento cuando ella también sufrió? Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Sam lloró a Freddie por más de un año, hasta me atrevería a decir que aun lo llora.

-Carls, vamos… has estado como ida toda la clase –dijo Freddie con sorna. Me giré solo para darme cuenta que ya no había nadie en el salón.

-¿Lo volví a hacer? ¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo? –gemía mientras tomaba mis cosas y escuchaba su risa.

A partir de mi cuarto periodo me separaba de Freddie, no teníamos las mismas materias. Cuatro horas más tarde nos encontrábamos al fin en el apartamento. Me sentía tan cansada, tanto que había pasado por alto comprar la joyería que utilizaría mañana. Me quejé mientras caía, sin delicadeza alguna debo acotar, en el sofá. Por otro lado, Freddie tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro. No había parado de mirar su teléfono y eso me extrañaba.

-¿Qué tanto ves? –Tuve que preguntar, no aguantaba la curiosidad.

-Ya lo sabrás –aseguró arqueando una ceja y yo solo pude girar mis ojos mientras sonreía. –Ahora si me disculpa, necesito dormir…

-¿No cenaras? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-No, no tengo hambre… solo estoy cansado –murmuró entre bostezos. –Estoy cansado…

Lo observé mientras subía las escaleras, en realidad si se notaba cansado y eso se debía a su trabajo; se había empeñado a cumplir doble turno sin razón alguna las últimas semanas. Suspiré al levantarme, esta vez no tenía ganas de preparar la cena así que solo me limité a servirme un tazón de cereal con leche. Mañana sería nuestra promoción.

La verdad es que imaginé muchos escenarios en donde Freddie, Sam y yo aun éramos amigos; nunca fuimos Freddie y yo. Escuché mi celular vibrar y supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Con otro suspiro tomé el celular y conteste.

-¿Qué quieres? –Un sollozo fue la respuesta. Mis ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa, ¿aun lloraba? -¿Sam?

-Carly… tenías razón… fui una idiota… -Sam decía entre hipidos. –Solo… yo solo quería que lo supieras… -y cortó.

Me dolía ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir, pero tenía que aprender por las malas que su reacción no fue la mejor. Subí las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y busqué mi pijama. Luego cepillé mis dientes, me di una ducha rápida para luego dejarme caer en la cama. Apenas y podía sentir la punzada en mi pecho con respecto a Sam, pero lo dejé pasar. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente busqué como desesperada algo que combinara con mi vestido por todo el centro comercial. Sin embargo, no los conseguí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí decepcionada y quise gritar. ¿Cómo pude dejar eso para última hora?

Molesta, regresé al apartamento y subí frustrada a mi habitación. Ahora no me vería perfecta para Freddie y yo… mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante mi pensamiento. ¡Oh Dios! ¿De verdad pensé algo así? Estaba en serios problemas si no me sacaba a Freddie de la cabeza. Él solo era mi amigo y nada más. Me dejé caer en mi cama y solté un suspiro largo antes de enfocar mi mirada en mi reloj digital.

Fruncí el ceño al ver una cajita del color de mi vestido. Me senté con una sonrisa en los labios y la tomé entre mis manos. Debajo estaba una pequeña nota. Entonces dejé la cajita a un lado y me dispuse a leerla.

"_Sé lo mucho que te costará conseguirlas… espero te guste. Freddie"_

Sonreí ante eso y abrí la cajita. Dios, eran perfectos…

*****1 hora antes de la Promo*****

Me miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, tenía que estar perfecta. Revisé mi cabello, mi maquillaje, hasta las arrugas de mi vestido y por último esa pieza delicada de joyería que Freddie me había regalado. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, estaba molesto porque yo aun no había bajado. Decidí que ya era suficiente. Bajaría esperaría el veredicto de mis dos personas favoritas. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchaba a Freddie quejarse de que Spencer no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Spencer se quedó sin aliento, su rostro decía más que mil palabras.

Me giré solo un poco para observar a Freddie y este tenía la boca ligeramente abierta haciéndome sonrojar.

-Hermosa… -susurró Freddie lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo.

Sonreí complacida aun cuando sentía mis mejillas arder. Spencer nos pidió que nos acercáramos para tomarnos una foto. Después de una extensa sesión fotográfica con el loco de mi hermano, tomamos un taxi hasta el colegio. Todo el lugar estaba abarrotado de personas, muchos de los cuales habían dejado de hablarme por ayudar a Freddie, pero no me importaba.

Al principio estuvimos en una mesa junto a Gibby. Charlamos y reímos de muchas cosas hasta que llegó la hora de bailar. Gibby fue el primero en pedirme una pieza y acepté, de todas formas era solo un amigo. Bailamos durante cuarenta minutos, de vez en cuando observaba a Freddie desde la pista de baile; estaba sentado con su rostro aburrido.

-Gibby… voy a sacar a Freddie a bailar –le grité por encima del estruendo, el solo asintió y siguió bailando. -¿Quieres bailar? –Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida rápidamente.

-No sé bailar, Carls… -yo solo pude girar los ojos y tomé su manos entre las mías atrayéndolo a la pista de baile.

-Eres muy testaruda –gritó entre risas y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros.

Le mostré lo esencial, la verdad era que Freddie es un desastre bailando, pero todo tenía solución. Él comenzó a relajarse y a bailar con más soltura, en fin, comenzó a disfrutar de la noche. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando, riendo y gritando, pero fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Salimos a tomar aire fresco y no paramos de hablar en ningún momento.

-Nunca me había divertido de esa forma, gracias Carls –levanté una ceja divertida para luego asentir.

-Es un placer ayudarte, Benson… un poco de vida social no cae mal –aseguré con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-No sé qué sería de mí si tu no me encuentras ese día –susurró entrelazando sus dedos en mis manos, un habito común entre los dos. –Gracias…

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, no sabía que decirle. Lentamente borré mi sonrisa, había notado que se acercaba a mí y yo no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo. Esto no está bien, esto es incorrecto, debía hacer algo para detenerlo… porque él solo estaba confundido. Pero cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos todo a mí alrededor parecía haber estallado en mil colores. Me sentí en el cielo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz.

**Continuara**

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿Aceptarlo?**

**Si estás molesto, tengo una buena razón para hacer esto... desde un principio advertí que contiene Creddie, más no es Creddie... Para esto debe pasar tiempo, yo no puedo premiar a Sam por lo que hizo, tampoco la señalo no me imagino como hubiera reaccionado yo. Pero en fin, antes de matarme y abrir mi hueco en el cementerio, necesito que tengan paciencia. Les suplico que si van a comentar sea si insultos hacia la historia y hacia mi persona. Todo esto tiene un motivo y un porque... **

**Espero sepan aceptarlo sino pes un placer :(**

**Comenten **

* * *

><p>Seddiemiobsesion Hmmm yo también lo creo...<p>

**fSEDan **uff, no sé como te tomaras esto... te doy permiso para que me mates, pero sin insultos xD puedes colgarme, mandarme a matar y demás xD Espero saber tu opinión, como dije antes tiene un porque todo esto. Te aseguro que no es malo...

Channylover08 jajajaja OMG! ¿cómo hago para explicar este capitulo? No, por los momentos no es un Creddie-Amistad, pero tampoco será un 100% Creddie amor ya que mi historia es SEDDIE nada más y si hago esto es por algo...

Only-Seddie entonces con esto me odiaras? xD

Midinght08 ¿Qué Melanie? No te preocupes please... esto no es eterno...

FaLulaSeddiie uff, que dirás de esto ?

JennMcFanSamy T_T bueno, a ver como verás esto...

Muero por saber sus comentarios, si? aunque sea para decirme que me odian xD


	6. ¿Aceptarlo?

Hola chics, sé que me tardé una eternidad para publicar, pero tenía muchas cosas que poner en claro; ya saben, problemas personales entre otras cosas. Quiero pedir, como siempre lo hago, que tengan una mente abierta y que todo lo que lean en este fic referido al Creddie es momentáneo, justo y necesario para curar heridas, madurar y olvidar. Espero leer comentarios de su parte y saber que es lo que piensan :) así que comenten :D

Besos

Isa

**Mentiras en el viento**

**¿Aceptarlo?**

¡Dios! La estoy besando, esto es increíble. Sentía que flotaba en una nube, sentía que nada ni nadie podía romper mi burbuja de felicidad… me sentía diferente. Lentamente rompimos el contacto y, sin mirarnos a los ojos, comenzamos a caminar hacia el taxi. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y mis sentidos estaban a flor de piel.

Cuando llegamos al coche le abrí la puerta y pude percatarme de su rubor, no quería imaginar como estaría el mío. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? La besé sin su consentimiento… pero ella me correspondió, ella no se separó así que tal vez había una oportunidad para mí. Durante todo el camino no hice otra cosa que pensar y recordar ese beso.

Carly correspondió al beso con mucha timidez, creo que a ella le parecía mentira todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, como a mí. Al principio, cuando ella me invito al baile pensé que no iba a disfrutarlo; me hice a la idea que solo quería sacarme de mi depresión y por eso me invitaba. Pero todo comenzó a cambiar, cuando ella me miraba se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba, su nerviosismo era evidente.

No le di mucha importancia, mi vida amorosa con Carly no paso de esa semana en la que fuimos novios. Sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez. Me sentía agradecido, pero no necesitaba de una relación para agradecerle, así que comencé a indagar en las nuevas emociones que sentía cada vez que la veía. No voy a mentirme ni a ocultar la verdad con un dedo, Carly era… no, ella es hermosa, pero no estaba enamorado de ella, no como lo estuve de Sam.

A veces me atrapaba viendo como sus labios se movían al hablar, como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando estaba feliz y como su cabello parecía bailar al compás de sus movimientos. Era diferente… me sentía diferente a como lo hice cuando me ilusioné hace años. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a Brushwell Plaza, fue un trayecto de veinte minutos en taxi y en ningún momento se dijo algo. Pasamos por el lobby en silencio, pero yo no quería subir con ella, no quería estar con ella en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara por idiota.

-Ehh, sube… yo tengo algo que hacer –murmuré sin mirarla a los ojos. Su respuesta fue el silencio.

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Ya afuera no pude evitar temblar de frio, pero necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente. Busqué las escaleras de incendio y comencé a subirlas, necesitaba llegar a mi lugar… no era mi piso, ya ese lugar nunca sería mi hogar de nuevo. Ahora tenía uno diferente, donde sabía que la paz era posible. Cuando llegué al piso once, me senté en el borde de las escalinatas a pensar.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Le pregunté a la nada, estaba tan confundido.

Carly fue la primera chica en la cual me fijé, pero también fue mi mejor amiga y mi hermana. Todo el amor que sentía o ese flechazo extraño al cual llamé amor desaparecieron a medida que pasaban los años. Luego me di cuenta que sentía algo por Sam, en ese momento supe que nunca había sentido amor, nunca había estado enamorado.

Estoy seguro que mi vida en ese tiempo era más fácil. Cada beso, caricia o palabra de su parte me desarmaba; en fin, mi vida junto a ella era más fácil. Ahora me doy cuenta que ella nunca confió en mi y nunca lo había hecho. Pasar estos dos años vagando por las calles, sin nadie que me apoyara me convirtió en una persona autosuficiente y desconfiada.

La primera noche en el apartamento de Carly fue… ¿diferente? No lo sé, fue difícil. Tantos meses acostumbrado a dormir en una cama donde los resortes del colchón sobresalían y lastimaban mi espalda; toleré gritos de los vecinos y hasta varios disparos… vivir en un lugar tan deplorable me obligó a cambiar. Entonces, me vi acostado en una cama, sin frio y seguro… eso logró asustarme y fue imposible dormir, tenía miedo de despertar y ve que todo era mentira.

Cerré los ojos y me deslicé por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso. Esta vida no será suficiente para agradecerle a Carly todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Y que mejor forma de arruinarlo todo que besarla y destrozar la poca confianza que había conseguido. ¡Buen trabajo, Fredward! Me abracé por tanto tiempo a la idea que no volvería a sentir algo así por ella, pero me equivoque. Estoy seguro de que no la besé por agradecimiento, estoy realmente seguro que ella me esta gustando de nuevo y que si siguen sucediendo estas cosas caeré enamorado de esa chica. Mi cabeza era un lio, no tenía nada en claro. Lo único que sabía era había arruinado todo.

Abrí los ojos y dejé escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-¿Co… cómo me conseguiste? –Pregunté sorprendido de verla.

Ella encogió sus hombros y dibujó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó aun sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No lo sé –respondí fijando mi mirada en el cielo nocturno, no había estrellas ni luna, era solo una típica noche en la ciudad. –Creo que bien…

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Todo es tan extraño. Un día estamos bien y al siguiente no… -murmuró negando con la cabeza. –Sé que estas confundido y me gustaría ayudarte, pero quiero que me utilices para olvidar a Sam…

-¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de utilizarte para olvidar a Sam? ¿Crees que soy esa clase de hombre? –Grité molesto. –No sé por quien me tomas, pero eso que piensas está mal… voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Caminé molesto hasta la ventana y me acerqué a toda velocidad al elevador. Mis manos temblaban a causa de la ira y el creciente dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más. Comencé a apretar bruscamente el botón y las puertas no se abrían, podía escuchar las pisadas de Carly mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Freddie, espera… -no había respuesta, no quería responderle. –Yo no quise insinuar nada… yo solo… -¡Bingo! Esa cosa inservible a la que llamaban elevador no iba a aparecer, así que bajaré por las escaleras para no escuchar algo que pueda generar una respuesta negativa. En este momento no estaba pensando con claridad.

Solo podía escuchar su llamado y el sonido de sus tacones al chocar con el suelo, me estaba persiguiendo. Cuando llegué al piso ocho caminé sin mirar atrás hacia el apartamento y abrí la puerta, no pensé en Spencer ni nada, azoté la puerta con todas mis fuerzas; solo esperaba que Carly entendiera ese mensaje. Comencé a subir las escaleras de tres en tres hasta llegar al último piso, volví a azotar la puerta antes de dejarme caer en la cama.

¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras trataba de calmarme. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta lograr tranquilizarme. Mi respiración volvió a la normalidad, solo quedaba la depresión y la sensación amarga de saber que me había equivocado otra vez.

-Quiero hablar contigo sin que huyas como cobarde. No me interrumpas y tampoco me dejes hablando sola –me paralicé ante su demanda. ¿Cómo había entrado si cerré todos los accesos? Entonces me giré y vi su rostro molesto.

-Carly no tengo…

-Te callaras y me escucharas, solo hablaras si te hago una pregunta. ¿Entendido? –Bramó la pregunta y yo solo pude asentir. –No entiendo porque te empeñas en poner palabras en mi boca, nunca he pensado algo así… sí, tengo miedo y mucho porque siento algo por ti que no sé si es correspondido. Tu aun amas a Sam y lo sé, nadie puede olvidar un amor así de fácil –entre tanta palabra de su parte, no notó que estaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia mi.

No pude evitar sonreír y levantar una ceja que la hizo callar. La vi fruncir el ceño para luego acercarse a mí y golpearme, no me dolió, solo logró hacerme reír.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota? ¿Esto te causa gracia? ¿Saber que estoy experimentando lo que tú sentías te emociona? –Cada palabra que decía la delataba más y mi corazón latía sin control. Era hora de tomar una decisión, era hora de olvidar a Sam e iniciar una nueva vida de forma definitiva. –Suéltame… -chilló cuando tomé sus brazos con fuerza y la giré solo para estar sobre ella. –Te dije que me soltaras…

-A veces tienes que saber callar, Carls –murmuré con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño e intentó moverse, pero hace mucho que había superado la debilidad, ella no podía hacer nada. Dejó escapar un grito frustrado antes desviar su mirada de la mía.

-No entendí ni la mitad de lo que me estabas diciendo, Carly Shay. Lo único que sé es que sientes lo mismo que yo y no voy a dejar que el miedo nos domine. Solo quiero averiguarlo contigo… olvídate de Sam, ya nada será lo mismo y sí, puede que nunca la saque de mi corazón porque antes de ser mi novia fue mi amiga, pero si puedo olvidarla –murmuré acariciando su rostro. –Solo quiero descubrir esto contigo…

Sus ojos chocaron con los míos y sin alargar más esto, la besé.

****Sam****

Sé que no debía estar aquí, no quiero encontrarme con Brad ni con nadie de los que consideré mis amigos. Todos me habían engañado y la única culpable era yo por haberme dejado engañar. Como no tenía pensado asistir a este estúpido baile de promoción, aparecí con una falda, una camisa y mis tenis. Solo quería hablar con Carly, no esperaba su perdón, pero al menos quería que me escuchara.

Caminé por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno, no estaban por ningún lado. Tal vez les pareció una perdida de tiempo asistir. En una esquina estaba Gibby bailando con un grupo de chicas, ese chico, había cambiado tanto. Negué con la cabeza y esbocé una media sonrisa antes de salir de ese lugar. Mientras caminaba, miré mi reloj. Era temprano así que podía caminar hasta mi casa.

-Nunca me había divertido de esa forma, gracias Carls –escuché la voz de Freddie muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

-Es un placer ayudarte, Benson… un poco de vida social no cae mal –y esa era Carly. Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba, esto no era normal en ellos.

-No sé qué sería de mí si tu no me encuentras ese día –no sé lo que había pasado con Freddie, pero tenía razón. Si ella no lo hubiera sacado del lugar donde se encontraba, tal vez Freddie estaría perdido. –Gracias… -murmuró mirándola fijamente.

Inmediatamente supe el significado de esa mirada. No podía creerlo y al mismo tiempo sabía que la única culpable de todo esto era yo. Apreté mis manos con fuerza clavando mis uñas para tratar de aminorar el dolor, pero era imposible. Fui testigo de todo en cámara lenta. Como acortó la distancia, como sus respiraciones se mezclaron y por último, como unieron sus labios. Lo había perdido.

Me giré y comencé a alejarme como zombi. Esta semana había sido la peor de todas. En menos de 48 horas me enteré que Brad sabía lo de Freddie y que solo había vivido engañada para sabrá Dios qué. Sin darme cuenta llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, como hacia desde que me enteré de todo. Sin embargo, está vez no lloré, está vez me resigne a que lo había perdido.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro cuando decidí aceptarlo. Debía cambiar y olvidar un futuro en la vida de Fredward Benson.


	7. AmorOdioRencor

**No desesperen, no es Creddie... me he visto obligada a aclararlo cada vez que publico xD paciencia que ya se acerca todo.**

**Mentiras en el viento**

**Amor-Odio-Rencor**

***Carly***

Desperté sintiendo mi cuerpo muy liviano. Había dormido muy bien a pesar de la hora que concilié el sueño. Él y yo no hablamos mucho en la madrugada, solo nos mirábamos y de vez en cuando sonreíamos. Era difícil creer todo lo que estaba experimentando, solo horas atrás estaba preocupada por el vestido que me pondría para la dichosa fiesta; después por ese beso que nos dimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela y luego en nada. Solo paz porque se sentía muy bien expresar lo que sientes. Se sentía de maravilla ser correspondido, aunque sea solo un poco.

Cuando Freddie me beso aquí, en su habitación que solía ser el lugar donde hacíamos iCarly, me tomó por sorpresa. Pero a diferencia del último beso, esta vez correspondí sin reservas y debo admitir que este chico sabe lo que hace. No era torpe y sabía como tratarme. Sin embargo, no buscó profundizar más el beso. Su toque solo era suave y tierno como para demostrarme un punto; él me había dicho que no me haría daño y quería demostrarlo con acciones. Mientras me besaba, a mi mente llegó la imagen de Sam. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando? Todo esto sucedió por no escuchar y confiar; aunque yo tengo parte de la culpa porque actué igual que ella, espero reivindicarme lo más pronto posible.

-Buenos días… -lo escuché murmurar mientras tomaba mi cintura con fuerza.

-Hmm, buenos días… -alcancé a decir antes que el chocara sus labios sobre los míos.

No me importó el sabor matutino, esto realmente se sentía bien. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura solo para sentarme sobre él. Me tensé en el proceso y él dejo escapar una risita de niño travieso.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero tenerte así. Nada va a pasar –sonreí ante su declaración y reanudamos nuestro trabajo.

-Voy por el desayuno, nos vemos más tarde Señor Benson –lo vi sonreír antes de poner mis pies sobre el piso. –Aséate y luego bajas.

-Sí mamá…

Después de hacer lo propio, bajé las escaleras para hacer un rico desayuno, pero Spencer me sorprendió. Él estaba sentado en el mueble con semblante serio mientas le daba vueltas, una y otra vez, a su taza de café.

-Buenos días, hermano –saludé con una sonrisa, él solo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Buenos? ¿Qué tan buenos, Carls? –Fruncí el ceño al no entender. –Te vi muy relajada en los brazos de Freddie.

-No es lo que piensas…

-¿Qué pienso? –Preguntó levantando la ceja de nuevo.

-Dímelo tú –reté con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermanita, sé que la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad…

-Eww, ¡No! Spencer, aun soy virgen… -grité horrorizada. –No hice nada con Freddie solo compartir un par de besos y miradas. ¿Qué está de mal contigo?

Lo vi sonreír y dejar escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio.

-¿Qué concepto tienes de mí? –Pregunté cruzándome de brazos como cuando era niña.

-Carly, relájate –dijo acercándose a mí. –Solo quiero que hagas las cosas bien, Freddie es un chico que ha tenido muchos problemas y me parecía mal… muy mal que hicieran algo tan apresurado porque lo puede confundir –Spencer sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-, solo ve con calma, hermanita. ¡Felicidades!

Lo vi entrar en su habitación, mi hermano estaba loco. Demasiado diría yo. Me encogí de hombros, no me iba a enfrascar en una conversación sin importancia, lo mejor era olvidarlo y saber que todo estaba aclarado. Tomé dos tazas para cereal y las coloqué en la mesa, luego busqué en la nevera todo lo necesario. Huevos, tocino, mermelada, mantequilla y jugo de naranja. Cualquiera puede creer que solo estoy consintiendo a Freddie, pero es algo normal; lo hice con Sam, lo hago con mi hermano y ahora con él.

No tardé mucho, solo quince minutos y ya tenía todo el desayuno listo. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para buscar a Freddie, ya se había tardado algo ese chico. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación me sorprendí al encontrarlo dormido otra vez. Era normal, después de todo lo que paso en la noche de ayer y parte de la madrugada. Me subí a la cama para comenzar a despertarlo, sin embargo, me detuve a observar sus fracciones.

Él ya no es la misma persona que llegó a mi casa semanas atrás. Los primeros días lo escuchaba llorar, era muy desconfiado y más después de lo que le hice. Me costó mucho recuperar su confianza, no se lo pueden imaginar. Aunque muchos crean, sobre todo mi hermano, que logré mucho la noche que llegó al apartamento puesto que me contó lo sucedido con su madre y su padrastro, yo no lo creo así.

Por dos años enteros me encargué de hacerle la vida imposible junto a Sam. Hicimos que todos le dieran la espalda, divulgamos por todo el colegio y la red que él engañó a Sam… y lo más importante, le pedimos ayuda a nuestros fans para que nos ayudaran a destrozarlo. Aun no sé como pudo perdonarme tanto y sigo agradecida por ello.

-Te ves hermosa cuando piensas… -susurró envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa antes de ser golpeada por el aturdimiento. Cada vez que me besaba me sentía en el cielo. Sus labios carnosos era lo más divino que probé en toda mi vida.

-Espérame, bajo enseguida –dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

***Un mes después***

**(Sam)**

Estoy sentada en una de las esquinas del auditorio. El director Franklin esta empeñado en asignarnos puestos, pero el comité esta haciendo saber los derechos de cada estudiante y por eso tenemos una hora sin hacer absolutamente nada. Dos días atrás pensé seriamente en recibir el titulo por secretaría, no soporto verlos juntos, pero tampoco tengo derecho de quejarme. A mi lado estaba Gibby que, como siempre, hablaba de cosas sin sentido para mí. Yo solo me limitaba a asentir y soportar. Desde que me enteré de toda la verdad lo que hago es llorar a cada momento.

El lunes después del baile, Carly y Freddie aparecieron tomados de la mano. Me acuerdo haber sentido ese dolor fuerte en mi pecho y recalcar lo mucho que me lo merecía. Después de lo que hice, eso es lo mínimo. Tampoco tenía derecho de molestarme con ella, fue siempre mi mejor amiga y yo lo estropeé todo.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé sola en todo. Era la única que estaba en el auditorio y eso significó un alivio muy grande para mí. Como dije antes, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos en estos momentos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y suaves gemidos salían sin mi permiso, pero en esta materia sentimental no se manda. Me acurruqué en la silla, abrazando mis piernas y meciendo mi cuerpo, solo un poco.

No sé cuanto tiempo duré en esa posición, tampoco sé si alguien logró verme. Solo llegó un momento que no había lágrimas en mis ojos, pero si dolor. Cerré los ojos para tratar de calmarme, pero alguien tenía otros planes. Sentí unas manos acariciando mi espalda y luego mi cabeza. Tan rápido como mi cuerpo me permitió reaccionar, me alejé para ver de quien se trataba.

-Carly… -dije expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté de forma entrecortada.

Ella no respondió, solo se acercó a mí y tomó asiento a mi lado. Por varios minutos solo hubo silencio. Carly no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos y yo, por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. La escuché suspirar antes de hablar.

-Quiero que sepas… yo no te odio y tampoco tengo rencor hacia ti –soltó de pronto sorprendiéndome. –No puedo culparte de algo así, pero si me duele tú desconfianza hacia mí… nunca imaginé que tu, mi mejor amiga, no creyera en mí. Tú me conocías bien, sabías que yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que te hiciera daño… ¿Qué sucedió, Sam?

Es imposible no llorar de nuevo y eso me molestaba, era débil. Dejé escapar un sollozo, trataba de calmarme pero no lo lograba.

-Sam, lo que le hicimos a Freddie estuvo mal. Aun no sé como me perdono y como está conmigo, después de todo, yo también lo humillé –susurró dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos. –A veces siento que merezco no ser feliz, pero es inevitable sentirme bien con alguien como él. Aun llora… Freddie cree que no lo escucho, pero sé que aun llora a su madre y que la extraña mucho. A veces grita en sueños y yo subo para calmarlo. A veces escucho tu nombre en sus labios y suplicas… sé que no te ha olvidado…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi respiración se tranco.

-Pero es muy orgulloso para admitir que aun siente algo por ti. Tal vez no es amor, pero aun te quiere y sé que pueden ser amigos de nuevo –el dolor en mi pecho volvió. –No te mentiré, Sam. Me siento rara cuando estoy con él, nunca lo imaginé formando parte de mi vida… al menos no de esa forma y sé que aun no estoy enamorada de él, pero todo puede cambiar –ella me miró por unos segundos y luego siguió-; solo quiero saber si podemos seguir siendo amigas y quiero estar segura de que mi relación con Freddie no te molesta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y negué con la cabeza. Me vi obligada a hablar cuando sus ojos mostraron dolor.

-No me molesta tu relación con Freddie, yo sé que lo perdí –dije mirando fijamente el piso. –Claro que quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, pero siento que no lo merezco.

Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa y me abrazó.

-Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Puckett –dijo en forma graciosa. –Pero te advierto, con Freddie las cosas estarán un poco difíciles –admitió con tristeza. –Él aun no está preparado para que entres en su vida ni siquiera como amiga.

-¿Él sabe que tu estás aquí? –Pregunté tan bajo que no estaba segura de si me escuchaba.

-Sí, Freddie lo sabe… mira –dijo señalando el final del auditorio donde estaba sentado, me hizo una seña con la mano y le sonrió a Carly. –Le cuesta mucho y el que aceptara esto… que estés cerca de él mucho más. Pero yo te quiero en mi vida, amiga y él lo entiende.

Yo asentí tratando de aguantar, no iba a llorar más. Al menos no en frente de él.

-¿Te llevamos a tu casa? –Yo sonreí negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Quiero caminar… nos vemos mañana, ¿no? –Pregunté con temor.

-Mañana –aseguró contenta.

La vi correr hacia donde se encontraba Freddie y sonreí con tristeza. Él rodeó su brazo en su cintura y ella lo abrazó de la misma forma que solía hacerlo yo. Los vi abandonar el lugar dejándome completamente sola, de nuevo. Esperé unos cuantos minutos para salir, no quería verlos de nuevo, al menos por ahora. Esta vez haría las cosas bien, tenía que ganarme la confianza de Carly otra vez. Con respecto a Freddie, tenía que hacer muchas cosas porque él me odiaba y como no puedo tenerlo de vuelta como antes, quiero ser su amiga.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya era de noche, las luces estaban apagadas y yo sabía que mi madre no estaba. Eso no era extraño, ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Entré a mi cuarto y me quité toda la ropa dejándome, me cambié para luego caer sobre mi cama. Lloré tanto que no me di cuenta lo cansada que estaba y con recuerdos de esa tarde me quedé dormida.

_¡Beep! ¡Beep! _

Gruñí tomando una almohada y colocándomela sobre mi cabeza para amortiguar el sonido.

_¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! ¡Beep! _

-¿Por qué? –Gemí y grité al mismo tiempo.

Revisé mi celular, tenía al menos quince llamadas perdidas y veinticinco mensajes de Carly. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran una invitación a cenar en su casa, esta noche. Miré la hora en mi despertador, 11:59 a.m.

Escribí una respuesta simple diciéndole que sí. Haré lo que sea para recuperarlos.

***Dos meses más tarde***

**(Freddie)**

Carly y Sam caminaban… no, correteaban por todo el centro comercial. Estaban decididas en tener un nuevo guardarropa ya que, en pocos días, partiríamos a nuestras respectivas universidades. Carly fue becada en la universidad de los ángeles para estudiar arte dramático al igual que yo, la única diferencia era la carrera. Sam, por su parte, fue aceptada en la universidad de Washington. De todas las carreras, nunca imaginé a Sam estudiando fotografía, pero lo hará.

Solo tenemos dos meses desde que nos graduamos, al principio nuestra relación fue atropellada, pero luego se tornaba cada vez más normal. Debo admitir que Carly era más feliz desde ese entonces y que de cierta forma, no la odiaba como yo pensaba. Sin embargo, los recuerdos y el rencor seguían latentes.

Aun era difícil aceptar su ayuda o entablar una conversación, en definitiva no éramos los mismos de antes. Pero al menos lo intentamos. Gibby caminaba a mi lado riendo de la actitud de las chicas y yo solo negaba con la cabeza. Sabrá Dios cuantas tiendas visitamos esa tarde, solo sé que mis pies dolían mucho. Estaba cansado.

-Un capuchino para la señorita... –dijo Sam refiriéndose a mí, yo solo esbocé una sonrisa ladeada. –Un helado de triple chocolate para la nena –Carly chilló emocionada-, y dos cocteles para los adultos…

-¡Gibby! –Todos comenzamos a reír antes las ocurrencias de él, nunca cambiaría. –Los extrañaré chicos, espero me visiten porque Seattle no será la misma sin ustedes.

-Por mi parte, tú y yo seremos compañeros en el crimen. Cada fin de semana saldremos a divertirnos –sentenció ella con una sonrisa en los labios. –Brindo porque logré superarme… -susurró de pronto para si misma, Sam pensó que nadie la había escuchado.

Carly no pareció notarlo, pero sé que Gibby sí.

-Brindo por nuestro futuro, por nuestras carreras y que nada nos salga mal –dije llamando la atención de todos. Carly sonrió y levantó su copa de helado. –Brindo por Gibby y su carrera en medicina, sé que serás un excelente pediatra.

-Gracias amigo –respondió feliz.

-Por Carly, que pronto la veremos en la televisión como triunfadora –su rostro hermoso se iluminó y por un momento olvidé todo porque me había besado.

-No te quedas atrás, tú serás un excelente técnico en informática. Nadie está capacitado para esto tanto como tú –sonreí agradecido, pero vi un poco de tristeza en Sam.

-También vamos a brindar por el demonio de cabellera rubia. Por sus sueños realizados y los que faltan –una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras todos brindamos.

Carly tomó mis manos dándole un suave apretón, ella se dio cuenta de todo y yo solo me encogí de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

Una hora más tarde, Carly y yo estábamos sentados en el mueble del apartamento. Las luces estaban apagadas y nuestra atención en la película. Dentro del todo había sido un día exitoso. No peleamos, ni siquiera me siento molesto como en otras ocasiones… creo que la estoy olvidando y estoy comenzando a sentir mucho más por Carly que simple atracción.

-¿En qué piensas Freddie? –susurró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo solo sonreí antes de cortar la distancia entre nosotros. Besarla siempre ha sido una de las experiencias más bonitas que he experimentado, pero nunca intente más que tocar sus labios y moverlos con precaución. Fue miedo, mucho miedo de estar tocando un terreno que ella no deseaba y que yo aun no estaba preparado. Sin embargo…

Carly dejó escapar un gemido involuntario cuando tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes. Pude sentir como su dulce aliento chocaba con el mio a causa de la respiración irregular. Entonces lo hice. Profundicé el beso y mi mundo se estremeció. Sé que Carly ha besado de esta forma antes, lo podía sentir con el avanzar de sus movimientos, pero yo no. Cuando imaginaba un beso tan íntimo era solo con ella.

Gruñí al sentir su lengua con más fuerza y empujé esos pensamientos a la parte más olvidada de mi cerebro. En ese momento solo me limite a embriagarme de su aroma, su sabor… de todo. Yo podía enamorarme de Carly Shay.


	8. Lo sano

**Mentiras en el viento**

**Lo sano…**

Caminé por todo el centro comercial en busca de ese conjunto. Muero por conseguirlo, quiero darle una sorpresa a Freddie. Además nos merecemos avanzar en nuestra relación, necesito avanzar porque me siento en un punto ciego, donde no puedo hacer nada más que rogar por lo poco que he conseguido. Sé que su intención no es hacerme daño, yo lo sé. Pero soy tan estúpida y estoy tan ilusionada con él, hasta puedo asegurar que me estoy enamorando de él.

-Carly, creo que esta es la tienda… -la voz de Sam me trajo a la realidad.

Sam, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y la persona que más sufre por nuestra relación, pero ella es una experta en el arte de la mentira. Y aquí estoy yo, arrastrando a Sam por todas las tiendas de ropa intima de Seattle y obligándola a ayudarme a buscar el conjunto perfecto. Yo era un desastre…

-Estoy pensando seriamente que no me estas prestando atención. ¡Por Dios! Solo mira los conjuntos que he elegido para ti, estoy segura que Freddie se volverá loco con ellos –dijo con una sonrisa y mi pecho dolió.

-¿Aun estás enamorada de Freddie? –Su respiración se trabo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No, Carls… -chilló con sorpresa. – ¿Crees que… que si aun lo amara… te ayudara con todo esto? –Suena lógico, pero con ella todo es impredecible.

No dije nada más, solo me enfoqué en observar los conjuntos que ella había elegido. Además, no se me pasó por alto su nerviosismo y desde ahora sacaría la verdad de todo este asunto, aunque me cueste, Samantha Puckett soltaría todo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó de pronto sorprendiéndome. –Esa mirada tuya solo sale a relucir cuando tramas algo…

-Nada, solo pensaba –dije una verdad a medias. –Estoy cansada, vamos por unas bebidas…

-Yupi, Carly tiene ganas de inyectar alcohol en su cuerpecito –dijo de forma graciosa llamando la atención de todos. –Y mamá también…

Comencé a reír mientras caminaba hacia mi coche. Ella me siguió con una sonrisa en los labios, creo que no espera nada de mí. Le pedí que manejara por mí, que me dolía un poco la cabeza y ella accedió, así tendría tiempo para pensar. Mis dudas sobre Sam iniciaron dos meses atrás…

"Sam y Gibby nos estaban esperando en un sitio nocturno que, según Sam, era nuevo y muy concurrido. Yo venía tomada de la mano de Freddie y lo sentí tensarse un poco al verla. No podía creer que aun no superara esa incomodidad de estar al lado de ella, era insólito y comenzaba a molestarme."

En ese momento no pude percibir nada extraño, solo me sentía molesta con Freddie, al no poder superar esa traba, nuestra relación no podría avanzar y mucho menos llevarnos con naturalidad los cuatro, porque debo tomar en cuenta a Gibby. Me giré solo un poco para verla tarareando una canción mientras esperaba la luz verde en el semáforo; sonreír era inevitable, por más que mis celos afloraran cuando ellos estaban juntos, no podía ni siquiera odiarla. "Esta chica" tarareé en mi mente.

"Cuando llegamos a la mesa no se me paso por alto el nerviosismo de Sam y como arregló su cabello, recuerdo como lo hacía cada vez que él se le acercaba. Siempre tratando de ocultar la niña que lleva por dentro, pero al lado de Freddie le era difícil hacerlo.

-Hola chicos, estoy feliz de verlos –recuerdo haber dicho antes de abrazarlos.

Freddie solo alzó la mano en modo de saludo y tomó asiento a mi lado. Estaba loca por bailar, pero necesitaba primero salir de dudas así que invité a Gibby que aceptó inmediatamente. Mientras nos movíamos en la pista de baile miraba de reojo a Freddie, él no paraba de mover la pierna con ansiedad. Esto era muy raro para mí, de alguna forma tendría que averiguarlo."

-Llegamos, estoy emocionada. Desde hace meses no piso un lugar como este –su carrera está finalizando, por eso su falta a la sociedad, como solía llamarle ella.

Caminamos por todo el lugar en busca de una mesa y gracias al cielo conseguimos una lo más apartada posible. Como era de esperarse, Sam comenzó a tomar sin control, era como una necesidad y cualquiera que observará su actitud pudiera pensar que es una alcohólica; sin embargo, ella solo toma de esa forma cuando está nerviosa o triste. Me atrevo a asegurar que es la segunda. Al cabo de una hora su voz se tornó pastosa, comenzó a arrastrar las palabras y a decir uno que otro chiste sin sentido.

-Sam, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Bajo la mesa crucé los dedos, necesito que esto funcione.

-Todo lo que quieras, amiguita –yo fruncí el ceño ante ese nuevo sobrenombre y ella solo pudo carcajearse.

-Quiero que seas sincera –ella asintió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. –Dime… ¿aun amas a Freddie?

Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Como crees bobita, ya lo superé –dijo antes de tomar otra copa.

Por un momento quise no creerle, pero algo dentro de mí me grita que deje las cosas como están. Necesito pensar que es verdad. Después de un rato, Sam comenzó a llorar como una bebé. De tanto en tanto me pedía perdón y yo no logró entender el porqué. Ahora que lo pienso con calma, no veía a Sam de esa forma desde el supuesto engaño de Freddie. De vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra risotada para luego echarse a llorar. Era deprimente ver su estado y aun no la entiendo.

-Perdóname amiga…

Y allí va de nuevo, me está pidiendo perdón por millonésima vez en menos de una hora. En este momento me arrepiento de haberla traído a este lugar, el alcohol en este momento no era sano para ella.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Yo sé que tú aguantas más que un par de copas antes de caer en este estado –le reproché cuando se largó a llorar de nuevo.

-Es difícil, ¿sabes? –Fruncí el ceño confundida. –En estos dos años me he tratado de convencer que no lo amo, que contigo estará feliz…

Ante esas palabras solo pude tensarme.

-Pero creo que no puede ser feliz con otra persona, solo conmigo –dijo antes de soltar llorar con más fuerza. –Soy una mala persona… solo pienso en mí. Sé que ya no me ama y te juro que soy feliz si él es feliz a tu lado…

No estoy segura de ello…

***En la noche***

Mi mirada está fija en el espejo que está en mi tocador. Tengo puesto el conjunto más sexi de todos los tiempos y estoy segura que ningún hombre en su sano juicio será capaz de rechazarme. Sin embargo, Freddie no es cualquier hombre y eso me preocupa. Yo deseo esto tanto como necesito el aire, desde hace meses necesito sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y sus labios para robarme el aliento.

-Carly ya va a comenzar la película… -gritó Freddie.

Ingresé a la habitación, puedo sentir como mis labios y todo mi cuerpo tiembla a causa de la ansiedad. Intenté calmarme antes de colocarme frente a la tv. Puedo asegurar que su reacción fue diferente a todo lo que conocía. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa y todo su cuerpo se ve tenso.

-¿Carly? –Preguntó entrecortadamente.

Me acerqué a la cama de la forma más sensual que se me pudo ocurrir, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi conjunto. De pronto, me tomó con fuerza y beso mis labios con rudeza. Fue imposible no gemir, buscaba esto desde hace tanto. Sin esperar, Freddie metió su lengua en mi boca mientras sus manos presionaron con fuerza mi cintura. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con tanta pasión que no paraba de gemir y chillar cuando alcanzaba un punto especial en mi cuerpo. Lo deseo tanto, pero no puedo con esto. No puedo obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere, aunque me jure que no es así, sé que no me desea como yo a él. Rompí el beso con brusquedad dejándolo muy sorprendido.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Repetí una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Freddie, quiero que seas sincero… -él me miró a los ojos y asintió. -¿Aun la amas?

No hacía falta que me respondiera, su mirada lo decía todo.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –Mi voz es solo un reflejo confuso de mi molestia.

No puedo decir que me siento traicionada, pero si decepcionada. Decepcionada de saber que todos estos meses fueron en vano, que le entregué toda mi vida y mi ser a una persona que no supo nunca valorarla. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué te engañas? Siempre lo supe y por tratar de bloquear la verdad con mis manos me pasa esto.

Busqué rápidamente mi sobretodo negro y me lo coloqué para cubrir mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en dos años no quiero verlo, solo quiero salir de aquí. Necesito pensar y llegar a una conclusión de lo que quiero con mi vida.

-Carly por favor…

-No Freddie, ahora no es un buen momento –aseguré alejándome de su toque. –Necesito pensar… yo me voy de aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar, no puedes irte tan tarde –me giré con brusquedad y sonreí como nunca lo he hecho.

-Mírame, Benson… -dije antes de salir por la puerta.

Dios no aguanto las ganas de llorar, la verdad es que no tengo a donde ir y lo único que se ocurre es dormir está noche en mi coche. Bajé las escaleras y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, solo necesito un lugar tranquilo, un lugar donde pueda estar sola… ¿A quien quiero engañar? Necesito que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo está bien. Sin embargo, no puedo recurrir a los brazos de mi amiga porque está borracha; además, no creo que pueda darme un buen consejo, no cuando se trata de Freddie.

Sin darme cuenta me detuve frente a una casa ubicada en una urbanización a las afueras de Seattle. No estoy segura de que esta sea la mejor de mis ideas, pero ya no puedo aguantar más. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y tarde varios minutos en decidirme. Cuando por fin lo logré, comencé a tocar el timbre, al ver que nadie salía toqué el timbre con mayor intensidad. Si él no abre la puerta ahora mismo me romperé y llamaré la atención de todo el jodido campus. Escuché pasos en el interior y como abría la puerta.

-¿Carly? –Preguntó confundido y yo solo pude abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba a alguien y no se me ocurrió nadie más que él.

Cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura no lo pude soportar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por mis mejillas y suaves hipidos se escapan de mis labios. Es difícil para mí admitirlo, pero todo esto es mi culpa. Mi hermano me lo advirtió cuando todo esto inicio, pero yo me empeñé en creer que lograría que se enamorara de mí.

Escuché como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas y como con uno de sus brazos me levantaba estilo novia. Fui consciente de que subimos escaleras y recorrimos un corto trecho por el pasillo que da hacia las habitaciones. Su habitación está a oscuras y huele a limón o a canela, tal vez ambos. Me acostó en su cama y yo solo esperé que él no confundiera todo esto. Sentí como removió el cobertor para luego acostarse y atraerme a su pecho.

-Cuéntale todo a Gibby… -fue su petición que de inmediato cumplí.

-Desde hace meses quiero estar con Freddie… en el mal sentido –murmuré y sentí como mis mejillas se incendian a causa de la pena. –Pensé que estaba listo, de verdad que aparentaba eso, pero inconscientemente me fue alejando cada día más. Sacaba escusas y tonterías del porque no podíamos estar juntos… entonces fui ayer por la mañana a una tienda de lencería con Sam.

Guardé silencio por un segundo.

-Adelante, te escucho –su voz era tranquila.

-Compre la pieza de lencería más hermosa que pude encontrar y decidí parármele al frente para ver cual era su reacción –dije con un suspiró entrecortado. –Al principio grite victoria en mi mente, pero esa duda no salía de mi cabeza. Así que le pregunté si aun la amaba…

-¿Qué respondió? –Su curiosidad era notable.

-Nada… se quedó en silencio –lo escuché moverse para luego prender la luz de la mesita de noche.

-Tal vez estas equivocada y tu solo arruinaste el momento… -eso fue como un choque eléctrico para mi sistema porque me alejé a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Gibby! Si yo te enseño esto… -abrí mi sobretodo para que me observe. -¿Me desearías?

-Wao… ¡Que hermosa eres! –exclamó entre susurros y yo solo me pude sonrojar. ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? Gibby me hizo sonrojar.

-Ese no es el punto… Freddie aun sigue enamorado de Sam y el detalle es que lo supe desde hace meses –y otra vez me largué a llorar. –Soy una idiota…

-Shh… -susurró atrayéndome nuevamente a su pecho. –Ya no llores, hiciste lo correcto. Cortaste todo de raíz y te fuiste por lo sano.

-Yo…

-Nada Carly, piensa lo mucho que sufrirías si te casas con alguien así –no hay enojo en su voz, pero si algo de irritación. –No es que Freddie no sea un buen partido, pero jamás podrá amar a otra persona que no sea Sam; solo está confundido y dolido por el pasado… él no la ha superado, puedo notarlo.

No esta ayudando, pero sé que tiene razón.

Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron a causa del cansancio y mi cuerpo se estremeció por el frio. Pronto sentí un cobertor sobre mi cuerpo y escuché las palabras de un hombre, "todo estará bien".


	9. Un nuevo amanecer

**Mentiras en el viento**

**Un nuevo amanecer**

Sam caminó por la sala mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Encendió la televisión y se sentó, pero lo que menos hacía era observar la pantalla. Ella trataba de recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior, pero era imposible. Su cabeza dolía horrores y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados, eso le indicaba solo una cosa, había llorado. Lo último que supo fue que paso la tarde feliz con su amiga porque iban celebrar que, Carly, buscaría pasar una etapa con Freddie. Después de eso todo es confuso.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué rayos hiciste anoche que no recuerdas? –Se regañó a sí misma.

Tomó su teléfono entre sus manos y le envió un mensaje a Carly, al ver que no respondía decidió llamar a Gibby.

-¡Sam! –dijo su amigo con entusiasmo.

-¿Cómo estás amigo? ¿Quieres almorzar en Bon's hoy? –Bon's se ha convertido en su lugar favorito.

-¡Oh! No creo que pueda –murmuró de vuelta.

-Está bien, luego me contarás que traes entre manos –dijo Sam con tristeza, pero no se lo demostraría. –Hablamos luego grandulón -ella cortó la llamada antes que le reclamara por el sobrenombre, él lo odiaba. Entonces, sin nada que hacer ni con quien salir, Sam comenzó a limpiar su apartamento.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba acostado aun. Sus ojos rojos eran la única muestra de la mala noche que había pasado. Nunca fue su intención hacerle daño, es más, estaba casi seguro de estar enamorado de ella. Pero la noche anterior cuando le preguntó si aun amaba a Sam, no supo que responder. Carly fue su mejor amiga, luego una de las personas que le dio la espalda y, por último, fue su esperanza para olvidar tanto dolor y casi lo lograba. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar la verdad, estaba enamorado de Sam, nunca dejó de estarlo.

El castaño deslizó el dedo en la pantalla de su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Ahora lo más importante era saber donde podía estar ella, esperar que todo se calme e intentar conversar sin que suceda lo mismo otra vez. Después de unos minutos decidió contactar a Sam y luego a Gibby, el último sería la última persona que ella buscaría, al menos eso pensaba él.

Tecleó el número de Sam, se lo sabía de memoria. Nunca lo olvidó…

-¿Freddie? –Cuando escuchó su voz fue inevitable que no se le acelerara el corazón.

-Buenas tardes Sam… ¿está Carly contigo? –Preguntó indeciso.

-No, no la veo desde ayer… -dijo con preocupación esta vez. -¿Le paso algo?

-Nada… si la ves dile que la estoy buscando –murmuró antes de cortar la llamada.

Él no sentía ánimos para soportar una "grata" conversación con su ex. Entonces marcó el número de Gibby y esperó que él le respondiera.

-Hola Gibby, ¿está… -no pudo completarlo, tenía miedo de lo que él le podía decir.

-Carly está dormida aun, llegó muy alterada anoche mi amigo –dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. –Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación… ¡Demonios! Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero no te culpo por querer tratar de solucionar tu vida…

-No puedo creer que arruiné mi relación con Carly –susurró Freddie con voz entrecortada. Ya se sentía toda una niña reaccionando de esa forma, pero de cierta forma tenía mucho miedo.

-No mi amigo, esa relación estaba destinada a fracasar desde que inició –aseveró Gibby al otro lado de la línea-, y lo peor es que ella lo sabía –acotó por medio de un suspiro. –Aun sigues enamorado de Sam y lo sabes.

-Yo solo pensé que podía olvidarla –dijo el castaño tomando su cabello entre sus manos.

-Lo sé. No te culpes, cuando esté más tranquila hablará contigo –aseguró optimista. –Confía en mí, antes de ser su novio fuiste su mejor amigo.

-Gracias Gibs, cuida de ella –dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

No estaba del todo tranquilo, pero si aliviado de saber que Carly se encontraba en buenas manos. Se paró de la cama y fue a parar al lavabo donde echó agua por todo su rostro, cuello y hombros. Necesitaba relajarse, poner su mente en claro, por eso tomó una franela y su chaqueta para salir. Caminaría por el parque, eso siempre lograba tranquilizarlo para poner sus cosas en el lugar que corresponde.

Cuando sintió la suave y cálida brisa de la tarde se relajó. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que ya lo confundían más. Primero, estaba seguro que quería a Carly y le atraía mucho, pero no estaba enamorado; segundo, aun amaba a ese demonio de cabellos dorados, pero aun no podía olvidar todo eso que le hizo; y tercero, aun estaba latente ese miedo en su interior para enfrentar a las personas. Por todos esos años le funcionado mantener un bajo perfil, sin embargo, todo debía cambiar.

Mientras caminaba por los senderos arbolados del parque comenzó a recordar tantas cosas. Nunca pensó en el daño que ese hombre le había hecho, no solo ocultándole la verdadera razón de la muerte de su madre, sino la forma en que le había soltado la noticia. Fue tan indiferente que le dio a entender lo poco que le importaba mi madre. Pero lo que más afecto fue su última conversación con ella.

"Freddie estaba llorando, su frente pegada en el frio piso del baño, que minutos atrás se había teñido de rojo. Él escuchó que hacerse daño a sí mismo le haría olvidar el dolor que sentía, pero entonces recordó a su madre y se sintió sucio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pudo pensar solo en él y olvidar por completo a su madre?

-Freddie, querido… -la voz de su madre resonó al otro lado de la puerta. –Yo sé que tienes problemas con Sam… déjame escucharte y entenderte. Confía en mí.

El castaño se cubrió las heridas y trató de ocultar todo el desastre que había causado. Luego abrió la puerta y le permitió a su madre pasar.

-Mi pequeño, ya tienes dieciséis años y te ha tocado sufrir –murmuró mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá… yo engañé a Sam con otra chica –él la sintió tensa y no la culpaba. -¿Quieres saber que es lo peor? No recuerdo nada… ni siquiera ingerí bebidas alcohólicas…

Ella quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ahora ella me trata como un gusano… sé que me lo merezco –susurró Freddie con voz entrecortada. –Merezco que me odien…

-No, no te lo mereces –murmuró su madre acariciando su espalda. –Todos cometemos errores y estoy segura que, lo que te paso, tiene una explicación.

-No la hay. Solo que soy un idiota –las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. –Perdí a la mujer que amo…

-Shh, ya verás que todo tiene solución. De una forma u otra, las cosas mejoraran –Marissa besó la frente de su hijo para luego borrar los senderos de lágrimas de su rostro. –Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo mi pequeño.

-Yo también… -susurró dejándose llevar por la calidez de los brazos de su madre.

-Ahora… ¿por qué no limpiamos esas heridas? –Freddie abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sollozar. –Tranquilo, solo prométeme que no lo harás otra vez.

-¿Cómo…?

-Una madre conoce bien a sus hijos… -ella suspiró al decir eso. -¿Me lo prometes?

Freddie asintió y se dejó mimar por su madre, que hace mucho tiempo no sucedía. Él jamás imaginaría que esa sería la última vez que compartiría con ella."

El castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza, trataba de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde hace rato. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar el pasado. El decidió caminar para lograr entender todo, pero no fue así. Cada vez que iba a ese lugar recordaba a su madre y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Se detuvo en un camino que solo lo llevaría a un solo lugar. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes caminar hacia el cementerio, que ha estado evitando por casi cinco años. No tenía prisa, por eso era su andar pasivo y, se podría decir, lento. Buscó entre las hileras de nombres el de ella, se detuvo cuando lo vio para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Freddie caminó hasta donde se suponía se encontraba Marissa Benson, el mapa indicaba. Cuando la encontró dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

-Hola mamá… -murmuró el castaño mirando la lapida sucia y descuidada. –Te traje flores… tus favoritas.

Cuando caminaba hacia el cementerio compró unas flores en la entrada.

-Discúlpame si no he venido a visitarte –dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. –Creo que me tomó más de lo esperado hacerme a la idea que ya no estarás a mi lado.

Freddie limpió con sus manos el exceso de hierbas y hojas secas que había sobre su tumba. Luego se sentó sobre el césped húmedo, pero no le importó.

-Discúlpame por no estar allí cuando te fuiste… fue difícil porque me estaban buscando para encerrarme –susurró derramando lágrimas, esta vez no pudo contenerlas. -Sé que no tengo excusas… me duele tanto no tenerte a mi lado y de alguna forma debo cerrar este ciclo. No puedo seguir llorándote, sé que eso no te gustaría porque quieres que te recuerde feliz… no he olvidado nuestra conversación.

Una de sus manos se cerró con fuerza, trataba de evitar sacar todo ese dolor.

-Mamá… aun mantengo la promesa que te hice –susurró entrecortadamente. –No me volveré a hacer daño nunca más –comenzó a sollozar ya sin pensar en nada, solo en botar todo ese dolor que llevaba por dentro. –Estoy tan confundido… te necesito conmigo para que me ayudes con esto. Arruiné mi relación con Carly porque aun no puedo olvidar a la mujer que arruinó mi vida y… -gruñó entre dientes. –De verdad te necesito, quiero que me ayudes y me digas lo que debo hacer.

Él cubrió su rostro entre sus manos y luego limpió sus lágrimas.

-Quisiera una señal… algo que me indique el camino que debo tomar –susurró siguiendo el contorno del nombre de su madre, que estaba grabado en la lapida.

-¿Freddie? –Él se giró bruscamente y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Sam? –Ella tenía esa típica mirada de preocupación y dos ramos de flores en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de pronto.

-Mi papá… -susurró señalando la lapida que estaba a un lado de la de su madre. –Y traigo un ramo de flores para tu mamá… yo siempre vengo, pero mi último año fue fuerte –murmuró sentándose al lado del castaño. –Sé que no me quieres aquí, así que solo estaré un rato…

-No me importa, quédate –dijo volviendo su mirada a la tumba de su madre. -¿En serio? –susurró antes de mirarla de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Carly estaba sentada en la cama de su amigo. Ella observaba una bolsa con el nombre de una famosa tienda en Seattle. La abrió y lo primero que consiguió fue una nota. _"Carls, salí a trabajar. Tienes comida en el refrigerador para calentar y algo de ropa que compre para ti, espero sea de tu talla. Nos vemos a las seis, si aun estás en casa."_. La morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ese chico no podía ser más raro y a la vez especial.

Buscó el cuarto de baño de su amigo, necesitaba una ducha. Caminó por un largo pasillo hasta encontrar su baño.

-Carly, es bueno verte –ella se tensó al escuchar la voz de la madre de Gibby. –No te preocupes, solo vengo a traerle unas cosas a mi niño, tu sabes aun no termina de mudarse por completo. Te sorprenderías al saber todas las cosa que tiene ese chico… -la vio lanzar una caja a una de las esquinas de la casa. –Nos vemos querida, tengo que hacer el proyecto de Guppy para mañana. Fue un placer verte.

El corazón de Carly no había dejado de latir, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida. Cerró la puerta con llave, no estaba de ánimos para soportar otra visita inesperada. Se desnudó para luego entrar en la ducha.

-Es algo ordenado para ser hombre… -murmuró detallando lo limpio que era su baño.

Luego de bañarse, secó su cuerpo y se vistió. Su amigo no se había equivocado, tenía un buen ojo para esas cosas. Limpió y ordenó todo el desastre que había causado la noche anterior y después de su baño. Luego caminó hasta la cocina para revisar la nevera. "Lasaña" murmuró mientras preparaba todo para calentarlo; ella no era amante a ese tipo de comida, pero esta vez le daría el beneficio a la duda. Esperó al menos quince minutos a que caliente, para luego servirse en un plato. Cuando probo el primer bocado quiso gemir, era algo como estar en el cielo para ella.

-Me alegra que te guste –Carly subió la mirada y vio a su amigo sonreírle. –Te gusta dormir, ¿eh? A mi también, pero me tocaba trabajar hoy con mi tutor. Ya sabes, las locuras de las prácticas.

-Lo sé… uh… gracias por todo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, aquí puedes quedarte hasta que decidas dejarme –Carly frunció el ceño para luego comenzar a reír. – ¿Ves? Así te ves hermosa.

-Cállate, me haces sonrojar –ella imitó a uno de sus personajes de antaño.

-¡Ja! Ya no te sale tan bien –dijo él sentándose a su lado. –Carly… ¿Qué piensas hacer? No es mi intención recordarte nada, pero Freddie está preocupado por ti.

-Lo sé –ella suspiró y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. –Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer…

-Y yo estaré apoyándote –le dijo haciendo algo con su rostro, como si tratara de resaltar lo obvio.

-Eres un payaso… -murmuró Carly mientras comía un poco más de lasaña.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sería del mundo sin ellos? –aseveró caminando por el pasillo. –Te veré luego, Gibby necesita un baño.

La morena suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ese chico era una locura y espera que nunca cambie.


	10. Directo al cielo o al infierno

**Mentiras en el viento**

**Directo al cielo o al infierno**

Carly había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, a pesar de encontrarse todavía acostada, no podía dejar de mirar su celular. Ese día lograría que las cosas se arreglaran a como de lugar. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba su conversación con Gibby la noche anterior. Él le había propuesto vivir en su casa, siempre y cuando a ella le pareciera. Sin embargo, él no se había imaginado que ella aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Carly estaba segura que si volvía a ese lugar enloquecería.

La morena se levantó aun sin ánimos, luego buscó algo de ropa. Estaba de más decir que Gibby le había prestado sus camisas que le quedaban extremadamente gigantes, era de esperarse ya que su amigo era más alto de lo que fue en sus años de adolescencia. Se sentía tan apenada, toda esa semana debió ser una carga para él, llorando en cualquier rincón y lamentándose.

Ella se aseó con un cepillo que su amigo le había comprado y peino su larga cabellera mientras caminaba hacia el mueble. "¿Sería demasiado desesperado vivir con Gibby? Quería todo menos darle algo a entender" se preguntaba internamente. Cubrió su rostro entre sus manos dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Buenos días Carls… -Gibby caminaba hacia ella aun adormilado. –Odio los sábados, por más que quiera no puedo dormir por horas como me lo propongo.

Ella comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

-Por más que me encanta dormir hasta tarde, no puedo seguir faltando a mis pasantías, ya ni sé que inventar –decía ella entre risas. –Además hoy me mudo definitivamente del apartamento de mi ex.

-Al menos conseguiste trasladarlas a Seattle –dijo él dejándose caer en el sofá. –Imagínate que te hubiera pasado esto en Nueva York…

-No me ayudas mucho Gibby –él la miró a los ojos que destilaban ira.

-Sí, ayuda… al menos no soy un hipócrita que te abre los brazos para luego acostarse contigo o peor, para mentirte y decirte que te apoya cuando no es así en realidad. Madura Carly –decía el castaño alejándose de ella. –Ya estamos en las ligas mayores, no en junior y hasta que no comprendas esa maldita cosa vivirás en el infierno; tú propio y único infierno personal que yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo.

Ella lo vio caminar y hacia su habitación para luego detenerse.

-¡Ah! Si no te gustan mis palabras –comenzó encogiéndose de hombros-, allí tienes la puerta esperando por ti. Pero si de algo te sirvieron, con gusto te estaré esperando para hablar como dos personas adultas y maduras, no tengo hijos y es muy temprano para lidiar con eso –su puerta resonó en toda la casa haciendo eco.

Carly trato de respirar, pero todo le dolía. Gibby tenía razón, pero antes de hablar con él, debía arreglar algunos asuntos. Entonces, la castaña se acercaba a la puerta de su amigo pegando la frente en ella.

-Necesito hablar con Freddie… -murmuró, a juzgar por el silencio ella sabía que la estaba escuchando. –Cuando vuelva, tocaré tu puerta y si aun me aceptas… hablaré contigo y me disculparé, pero primero debo arreglar mis asuntos.

Ella no espera respuestas por lo que salió rápidamente de esa casa para comenzar a caminar hacia la ciudad, sería un largo camino, pero eso le ayudaría a pensar.

Por otro lado, Freddie estaba sentado en el piso. Se sentía perdido y todo había sido su culpa por no haber puesto más empeño en su relación con Carly. Lo que más le molestaba era que no había podido olvidar a Sam, en todos esos años no había dejado de amarla. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, si no que era un cobarde por no decirle nada a Carly por temor a quedarse solo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro, él necesitaba exactamente eso, estar solo.

Se levantó del duro y frio suelo para encaminarse lentamente hacia su habitación. Tomó una maleta de su cuarto y comenzó a empacar, no tenía ni idea a donde se iría, pero eso debió hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca debió resguardarse en los brazos de su amiga y mucho menos debió permitirse ese tipo de confusiones, tal vez fueron sus deseos de seguir viviendo y sentirse protegido.

Después de una hora de empacar, él se dio una larga ducha que, a diferencia de muchas personas, no le parecía tan reconfortante. Luego se vistió y tomó sus cosas, pero antes de salir debía llamar a Gibby y avisarle. Mientras marcaba el número alguien tocó la puerta.

-Carly… -murmuró él sorprendido.

-Tenemos que hablar, es hora que enfrentemos esto –decía en voz baja.

Él se apartó para que pasara, sabía que eso era necesario y parte importante de lo que había decido. Carly no pasó por alto las maletas que estaban en el suelo, no sabía lo que él se proponía, pero lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Te vas? Huiras como un cobarde –Freddie se estremecía ante sus duras palabras, tal vez ella tenía razón.

-Sí, pero me voy por otros motivos –susurraba el castaño con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Me dolió mucho todo esto, más de lo que me podía imaginar. Lo peor es que yo sabía que tu amabas a Sam, pero me permití ilusionarme cada vez más –murmuró abrazando sus piernas. –A propósito, ella te sigue amando… más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-No estoy listo para esto, no soy un hombre de saltar de una mujer a otra –dijo rápidamente y sin titubeos. –Es cierto, aun la amo. Pero no por eso voy a perdonar todo lo que me hizo…

-¿Cómo me perdonaste a mí? –Él dejó escapar una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo no perdoné, solo olvidé –la morena tenía sus ojos puestos en él, su mirada era de sorpresa y… solo sorpresa. –Es difícil perdonar algo que duele aquí… -decía el castaño señalando su pecho con fuerza, como si con eso quisiera demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía-, es difícil apagar tantos sentimientos. Carly, ese fue mi error… yo no he sanado, yo necesito sanar.

Su voz tenía un tinte de desesperación y ella de cierta forma podía entenderlo.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no te odio… te quiero mucho y antes de ser mi novio fuiste mi amigo –murmuraba la morena observando un texto de su celular. –Freddie, ya vuelvo… acaba de llegar Gibby con un camión para mudarme.

-¿Te vas? –Aunque no quería demostrarlo, a él le dolía mucho eso.

-Es necesario, yo también necesito sanar… espérame unos minutos, sea lo que sea que tengas planeado puede esperar una noche –dijo antes de abrazarlo y salir apresuradamente de la puerta.

Freddie se dejó caer en el sillón individual, su cuerpo temblaba a causa del nerviosismo. Esa sería la noche que exteriorizaría todos sus sentimientos con alguien, en ese caso era Carly que milagrosamente había aceptado escucharlo. De pronto, Freddie fruncía el ceño ante el golpeteó insistente de la puerta, él había visto a Carly tomar sus llaves, pero nunca se imaginó verla a ella.

-Amiga llegué tan rápido como pude, traje lo que me… -en el exacto momento que Sam subía la mirada las palabras quedaban atoradas en su boca. -¿Freddie?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –No podía preguntarle de otra forma, ella era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-Carly me invitó… -susurraba sin saber que más decir.

-Adelante, ella está por llegar… -murmuró alejándose de la puerta para luego dejarse caer en el mismo lugar.

Por largos minutos ninguno de los dos medió palabras, solo trataban de no mirarse y centrarse en cualquier cosa menos en la persona que tenían al lado.

Sam no podía creer que su amiga había sido capaz de engañarla de esa manera, ahora que lo pensaba, cervezas y frituras no son los aperitivos de costumbre para una noche entre chicas. En realidad eso distaba de ser una reunión amena entre dos mujeres, por lo visto su amiga le había arreglado una cita con su ex y ella no estaría allí.

-¿Estaría demás decir que ella no volverá? –Preguntó Sam dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Lo sé, nos engañó –secundaba el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Sí…

Otra vez se vieron invadidos por una guerra silenciosa, allí el ganador sería el primero en romperla. Pero ninguno de ellos se sentía preparados para eso, en cambio, la rubia vio conveniente dale una cerveza puesto ese día sería larga. Freddie no tenía más remedio que aceptarla, en el primer trago Sam lo vio tomarse toda la botella y cerrar sus ojos como si quisiera olvidar algo. Sam, por su parte, se tomaba la cerveza en partes, no deseaba hacer el mismo espectáculo de hace una semana. Aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que había dicho, sabía que no era nada bueno porque su amiga no había querido hablarle.

Sin darse cuenta llevaba más de ocho botellas vacías, se prometió beber organizadamente y eso era lo que menos estaba haciendo.

-Muy bien, es hora –Sam miraba a Freddie con extrañeza, no entendía a lo que se refería.

Estuvo tentada a preguntarle lo que se proponía cuando lo vio levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué coño no confiaste en mí? –Freddie bramó con el rostro completamente descompuesto. –Solo llegaste y me golpeaste porque estaba en una maldita foto que pudo ser editada… ¿Por qué?

-Dios, Freddie… yo que sé. Era una chiquilla insegura en esos tiempos y ver que…

-¿Ver que maldita sea? Yo estaba esperando por ti, tu ibas a ser mi primera vez –la rubia se retorcía en su lugar, él hablaba en pasado… eso quería decir.

-Y tu la mía… yo te ama… -Freddie debía interrumpirla o si no explotaría.

-¿Me amabas? ¡Que bueno! El entregarte a otro hombre me lo demostró –dijo Freddie irónicamente. –Se notó cuanto me amabas cuando decidiste humillarme día tras día por más de dos malditos años y lo peor es que yo me dejaba…

-Yo no me entregué a nadie… -gritó Sam repentinamente.

-¿Ah, no? "Pase la noche con alguien que si me merece" Jodete, Samantha –le gritó ganándose una cachetada por parte de la rubia. –Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar… nunca.

El castaño comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar como león enjaulado, ella lo veía morderse los labios y apretar los puños con ira contenida.

-Si tanto mantenías tu posición por qué no intentaste convencerme…

-Pregunta estúpida. Por años pensé que me lo merecía –le respondió con una sonrisa dolida en su rostro. –Pensé que te había sido infiel, que rompí nuestra promesa y… olvídalo.

-No olvidaré nada, tu iniciaste esta jodida conversación y la vas a terminar –gritaba Sam siguiéndolo.

-Déjame en paz, no puedo arreglar nada contigo –respondió cansinamente.

-Sí, lo harás –gritó de nuevo tomándolo del brazo.

Entre forcejeos y gritos terminaron tendidos en el sofá besándose como nunca lo habían hecho. Freddie sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en toda la noche, no se había imaginado lo mucho que deseaba sentir sus labios y explorar su boca de esa manera. Instintivamente sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo haciendo que escaparan varios gruñidos de placer.

-Odio amarte tanto –susurraba Freddie entre gemidos. –Quiero odiarte y no puedo…

Sam no podía responder, se sentía abrumada porque nunca había pensado ser besada por él, no de nuevo y menos que le confesara eso.

-Yo también te amo… -ella no pudo evitar susurrarle esas palabras.

Freddie se separó rápidamente de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esto no puede ser, no ahora… me tengo que ir –murmuró antes de dejarla acostada y con la respiración agitada.

La rubia dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá dejándose abrazar por la abrumadora sensación y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, ella se había largado a llorar.

**Gibby**

Miraba el reloj con impaciencia. La última cosa que supe de Carly fue que iría a hablar con Freddie. ¿Se habrían arreglado las cosas entre ellos? Bueno… no sabía por qué eso no era de mi agrado. Tenía ese sentimiento amargo en mi interior, algo que no había sentido desde Tasha. No podía seguir con esto, pensar en Carly de esta forma me estaba matando, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Tenerla todos los días en mi casa, despertar sabiendo que ella está al otro lado, saber que todas las noches me espera con una sonrisa y dispuesta a escucharme; y tenía que arruinarlo todo con lo de esta mañana.

-Soy un estúpido –gemía mientras tomaba mi chaqueta, tenía que dar un paseo si no moriría de ansiedad.

Cuando abrí la puerta la vi, ella se mordía sus labios con nerviosismo y yo no hacia otra cosa que quedarme allí observándola.

-Gibs… yo quiero disculparme, pero tenía miedo de tocar y… -la vi arreglarse su larga cabellera negra y sonrojarse. –Yo no quise parecer tan infantil, es que es…

-¿Parte de ti? Lo sé y eso es bueno –ella me miraba confundida. –Es bueno porque es algo que define tu personalidad. Espero nunca cambies…

-Pero tienes razón, soy inmadura –negué con la cabeza, definitivamente era un idiota por plantar eso en su mente. Solo me había dejado llevar por la ira.

-Tal vez, pero eso es parte de ti –murmuré acariciando su cabello sedoso. –Nunca permitas que te vuelva a gritar de esa forma y si eso pasa golpéame fuerte.

Ella comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar lágrimas saladas en el proceso.

-¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? –Esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-¿Te digo la verdad? –ella asintió mientras borraba cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. –Ni yo mismo lo sé, supongo que es porque me caes bien.

-Payaso –no podía evitar sonreír ante eso. –Gracias por todo.

Cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome no supe como reaccionar. Ella era una gran amiga, eso estaba claro y tal vez lo que sentía en este momento era pura empatía o al menos eso esperaba.

-Para demostrarte lo agradecida que estoy, te prepararé una gran cena…

-Oh, creo que te amo –ambos comenzamos a reír ante mi comentario.

-Espera a que pruebes mi especialidad, no podrás salir de mí –aseguraba desde la cocina, era bueno verla más animada.

Después de la cena, ella me comentaba lo que había hecho con Sam y Freddie. Por primera vez no podía estar más de acuerdo, Freddie necesitaba exteriorizar esos sentimientos y Sam por su parte tenía que escuchar la cruda verdad. Entre tantas palabras no podía evitar preguntarle el cómo se sentía y ella me respondió que se sentía extramente en paz.

Luego guardamos silencio y nos limitamos a hacer nada. Ella estaba acostada sobre mí pecho y tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, a lo largo de la semana cuando ella necesitaba a alguien para llorar y dejar escapar toda esa frustración, yo estaba allí para ella. Sin embargo, esta noche fue diferente. Carly solo se quedó allí disfrutando del momento hasta que simplemente nos quedamos dormidos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a repicar y yo gemía ante la interrupción de mi grandioso sueño.

-¿Bueno? –Murmuré con voz ronca. -¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Pude sentir a Carly moverse con preocupación.

-Sam… -murmuré para que ella me escuchara.

Escuché cada una de las palabras de mi amiga con tristeza, ella estaba sufriendo también y yo no quería eso; pensaba que lo había superado, pero creo que últimamente no se me da el pensar.

-Cuídate, te estaré esperando –dije antes de colgar.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Preguntó ella preocupada.

-Se va por unos meses a la casa de su hermana…

-¿Melanie? –Yo solo podía asentir mientras bostezaba. –Vamos a un lugar más cómodo, no podrás levantarte mañana si duermo encima de ti.

Ella me tomó de la mano, no sin antes sonreírme y guiarme a mí habitación. Me regaló un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer en su habitación. Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de reírme y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.


	11. ¿Cambiará todo?

**_Bueno este capitulo tiene varias partes y es mas un Cibby que cualquier otra cosa :) espero les guste..._**

**_Mentiras en el viento_**

**_¿Cambiará todo?_**

Seis meses habían pasado desde la partida de los chicos y yo me sentía renovada, vivir con Gibby no era la cosa del otro mundo; bueno, eso puede pensar una persona común y corriente, no yo que estoy extremadamente feliz a su lado. Todos los días con él es algo diferente, lo mejor es que ya no me deprimía y podía hablar de Freddie en cualquier momento sin deprimirme, es algo supongo.

-Buenos días Clara, el doctor Gibson vendrá a almorzar, ¿cierto? –Pregunté mientras picaba un poco de pimentón, había salido temprano del trabajo y me dio chance de cocinar.

"-Hola, Carls. Sí, él debe estar llegando en este preciso momento" –no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Perfecto, que pases una feliz tarde –en el exacto momento que colgué la llamada, él estaba entrando a la cocina.

Cuando Sam llegó a California, toda su autoestima estaba por el suelo. Sus sueños destruidos y con poca fortaleza. El momento en que ella había decidido irse de Seattle, no se había puesto a pensar en lo mal que se iba a sentir de haber huido de esa forma. Por las noches lloraba a escondidas y durante el día mantenía una falsa sonrisa para su hermana, pero Melanie no era estúpida y tampoco había nacido ayer, enfrentándola logró sacarle toda la verdad.

Ahora la rubia no era la misma, parecía haber madurado y supero infinidades de miedos. Por ello había decidido volver a Seattle esa semana, no sin antes dar un cambio radical. Necesitaba mirarse en el espejo y no verse como aquella chiquilla estúpida que le hizo daño al amor de su vida, necesitaba ser diferente y mostrarse como una mujer madura, porque así se sentía. Su hermana Melanie la acompañó hasta el centro comercial donde la vio deshacerse de su larga cabellera rubia.

-Esto es un sacrilegio hermana –murmuraba su hermana que trataba de no gritar,

-No digas eso Mel, necesito mostrarme como de verdad me siento –decía Sam con la mirada perdida en el espejo. –Soy una persona completamente nueva, alguien que ha sobrevivido y sobrellevado centenares de errores, y pretende algún día pararse al frente de la persona a quien daño para pedirles disculpas… sin esperar algo a cambio.

Su voz era serena logrando sorprender a Melanie.

-Estoy segura que…

-Él nunca me perdonará, no como yo quiero –dijo acariciando un brazalete desgastado que aun conservaba como su mayor tesoro. –Pero seré feliz cuando lo vea completamente feliz…

Gibby había llegado tan cansado y solo había pasado medio día, todos en el hospital estaban como locos por un accidente en el acueducto y a falta de doctores él se vio en la necesidad de suplir a la gran mayoría. Él abrió la puerta de su casa cuando escuchó a su amiga hablando por teléfono.

-Perfecto, que pases una excelente tarde –dijo animadamente antes de colgar la llamada, ella se giró y le regaló la más hermosas de las sonrisas. –Estás aquí, eso es bueno porque estoy preparando el almuerzo… -su rostro se lleno de preocupación. -¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo estoy cansado –respondió el castaño con voz ronca a causa del cansancio. –Ya verás cuando coma se me quita… -dijo más animado tomando asiento en el mesón de la cocina. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, solo quédate a hacerme compañía –aseguró mientras picaba una lechuga en trozos medianamente grandes.

Gibby sacó su laptop y comenzó a realizar los últimos retoques de su tesis mientras ella cocinaba y de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras, no las suficientes para hacer una conversación, pero si como para hacerse notar. De vez en cuando él la observaba fijamente, era como estar hipnotizado y sin tener escapatoria alguna. La primera vez que él había notado la belleza de su amiga aun estaban en la escuela y él enamorado de Tasha. Luego fue opacada por la relación con Freddie, él jamás se fijaría en las mujeres de sus amigos, era una regla primordial en su vida así como esperaba que ninguno de ellos la irrespetara.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, había pensado que Freddie había roto esa regla sonsacando a su Tasha, pero resultó ser toda una confusión. Es difícil darse a respetar cuando las personas creen que no se merece a alguien en su vida ya que él no era "normal"; pero, ¿Qué es normalidad? Vivir bajo unas reglas estúpidas, un código sin sentido que planteó una persona para comportase en sociedad, algo que Gibby nunca haría. En definitiva, él era una persona diferente y estaba orgulloso de marcar una diferencia, pero al mismo tiempo las personas lo subestimaban.

"Carly fue una de esas personas" pensaba Gibby con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella siempre lo veía como el gordito extraño de su clase, a decir verdad, los primeros años lo fue. Tenía que admitir que eran una pantalla porque les tenía miedo a muchas personas y ese fue, en definitiva, su salvavidas. Ser el chico extraño e incomprendido de la escuela le daba muchas ventajas y desventajas al mismo tiempo, ese comportamiento lo alejó de muchas personas, pero le hizo ver que si había personas que lo querían tal cual como era en ese momento.

Tal caso fue el de los chicos, Freddie lo trataba como una persona normal, a veces lo hacía perder la paciencia, pero nunca le dejo de hablar. Por otro lado, Sam lo golpeaba… ella siempre había sido así con todos menos con Carly y ella, bueno al principio lo trataba por lastima hasta que sintió una verdadera empatía de su parte cuando volvió a tratarla; ya no era lastima, era algo más.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –No se había dado cuenta que ella estaba sentada a su lado y tomaba su mano con fuerza. –Bueno… si quieres decirme.

-En mi vida –susurró el ojiverde sin dejar de lado los recuerdos.

-A veces te envidio –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste en los labios. –Tuviste una fabulosa familia y una niñez excelente. Envidio eso de ti, que sin importar las burlas y lo que la gente decía de ti siempre estuviste con la cabeza en alto. No recuerdo ningún día donde se te viera triste…

-Oh, eso. Sabes que mi papá murió en un accidente el año que nos conocimos –murmuró con una sonrisa. –De cierta forma si estaba triste, pero lo sobrelleve con mi mamá y Guppy, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, yo aun me lamento por no tener una madre y aunque tengo papá nunca lo veo –dijo mientras apagaba las hornillas y buscaba los platos para servir la comida. –Yo toda mi vida viví con Spencer y veía a mi papá cada dos años, entonces me encerré y desde allí no he vuelto a salir. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-Si te soy sincero, no –Gibby respondió con sinceridad.

-A lo que me refiero es a esa incansable búsqueda de la felicidad que tengo desde adolescente –murmuró sirviendo un poco de pasta en el primer plato. –Remplazando el cariño que necesitaba de mis padres y hasta de Spencer, es algo distante aunque no lo creas, pero siempre me equivoco y nunca elijo al indicado porque…

Gibby la giró para abrazarla.

-No sigas, ya no eres la misma de hace seis años –Carly se dejaba acoger por ese sentimiento reconfortante que su amigo le ofrecía. –Ahora vamos a comer antes que yo te coma a ti, por el hambre que tengo.

El almuerzo estuvo lleno de risas y algunos recuerdos sobre bromas pasadas. Carly debía admitir que ese hombre que tenía al frente no era ni la sombra del Gibby de tiempos de antaño, era en definitiva otra persona. Pero como él le dijo una vez, tal vez siempre fue así pero le daba miedo exteriorizarlo. Después de una hora completa de charla sin sentido, ahora estaban lavando los platos y riendo por cualquier tontería que se les venía a la mente.

-Oh por Dios, nunca había sido tan infantil en toda mi vida –le decía Carly entre risas mientras caminaban hacia el mueble.

-¿Qué dices? Entonces eres una aburrida Carls –aseguraba bajo el mismo tono. –Mi papá me dijo que lo último que podemos perder en esta vida es nuestro niño interno, yo nunca lo perdería –ella notó como se movía incomodo en su asiento.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Debe ser una broma… estoy adolorido, no he atendido a tantas personas en toda mi vida como lo hice hoy –dijo antes de resoplar. –No siento mi cuello y te juro… -Gibby giró los ojos antes de dejar escapar un gemido. – ¡Diablos mujer! Tienes unas manos…

Carly soltó una risita complacida sin abandonar su trabajo. Cuando era más chica tenía que masajear a su hermano cada vez que llegaba con un golpe o mal movimiento a causa de sus esculturas; Spencer también tenía una extraña afinidad con el peligro, todo lo que hacía terminaba con un mal golpe o quemadas de primer y segundo grado. ¿Cómo no ser buena en eso?

Ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo en los lugares donde más tensión sentía. Le quitó su camisa para hacer su trabajo más cómodo. Carly no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo suave que era su piel y de como sus dedos se marcaban al mínimo atisbo de presión. Sin embargo, ella casi gritó al ver como se separaba de ella y sin decir palabra alguna se encerraba en su habitación.

-¿Qué hice? –Se preguntó con angustia.

Se levantó y lentamente caminó hacia la habitación de su amigo.

-Gibby, disculpa si hice algo malo… -su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que no le respondería, se había molestado con ella y no lo peor es que no sabía porque.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Gibby tenía la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y todos sus músculos estaban tensos. Le había tomado todo su control no girarse y hacerla suya allí mismo, ninguna había encontrado su punto débil como ella. Siempre lo había tratado de evitar y ahora viene ella de la nada a tocarlo inocentemente allí y…

-Bravo Gibby, la vas a asustar si sigues así –gruñó con molestia mientras se quitaba toda su ropa, necesitaba una larga ducha fría, muy fría.

El ojiverde estaba acostado en el sofá, era sábado y no había visto a Carly desde el jueves; ella había viajado hasta Nueva York para presentar su proyecto y esperaba de todo corazón que todo saliera como ella esperaba. Mientras había quedado con Sam que lo había llamado para avisarle de su llegada a Seattle, siete meses en total habían pasado.

"Estoy llegando, nos vemos en Bon's en 40 min. No tardes, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar"

Gibby leía un mensaje de texto de Sam, mirando su reloj dedujo que solo tenía tiempo para una ducha rápida para luego salir. Se levantó con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro para luego quitarse la camisa en medio de la sala. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un resoplido exhalación de aire llena de sorpresa antes de girarse.

-Carly… -ella tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Acabo de llegar y… ¿vas a salir? –Preguntaba con la mirada fija en su abdomen. –Cierto que nos veremos con Sam… yo voy por una ducha –ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Dios, esto es imposible –gimió Gibby tomando sus cabellos con fuerza. -¿Soy una mala persona? -Volvió a gemir antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban en camino hacía Bon's donde su amiga de seguro los esperaba molesta por la tardanza. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos medio palabra, ella se estaba tan tensa como lo esta él, pero por razones diferentes; Gibby piensa que había arruinado la amistad y que ya las cosas no serían como antes.

-Carls… -la vio tensarse más y suspiró negando con la cabeza. –Puedo entender que retrocedimos, pero me puedes decir el por qué, creo que merezco saberlo –dijo Gibby alzando la voz, ya no podía seguir ocultando su miedo ni su descontento.

-¡Gibby! ¿Cómo puedes creer que retrocedimos? Yo solo… -la vio morderse el labio antes de girarse para encararlo. –Yo solo estoy confundida…

-¿Confundida de qué? –Preguntó él de forma brusca.

Ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared, lo tomó rápidamente de su camisa para luego besarlo. Gibby dejó escapar un sonido de asombro antes de alejarlo. El beso no había durado ni quince segundos cuando ya la morena se moría de vergüenza. "¿Qué rayos he hecho?" decía una y otra vez en su mente. Cuando aparcaron en Bon's, ella fue la primera en bajar para huir de los reclamos de su amigo o eso pensaba ella.

***Carly***

Caminaba lentamente por el restaurant mientras buscaba a Sam, cuando la encontré no podía evitar sorprenderme de ver el cambio tan radical que había dado. Su cabello, que antes llegaba a la cintura, ahora caía en sus hombros, estaba un poco más delgada, pero de cierta forma se le veía más tranquila, como si fuera una persona diferente.

-Carly, llegas tarde –me dijo abrazándome con fuerza. -¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que tu por lo que veo. ¿Qué rayos paso con tu cabello? –Ella se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta para luego sonreír.

-Me siento bien así –aseguró con la misma sonrisa. -¡Gibby! –Gritó para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. –Tenemos mucho que hablar, Melanie te envía saludos y… ¿Sucede algo?

-Algo es corto para lo que me sucede… -gruñía aun envuelto en el abrazo, lo vi susurrarle algo a ella y a juzgar por su rostro debió sorprenderle.

-No puede ser –murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Me estás jodiendo verdad? –Ella siempre con sus expresiones. –Entonces ve por ello… -le dio un beso en la frente antes de sentarse, eso era demasiado afecto para mi gusto.

Pase la mayor parte del almuerzo callada, para ellos dos parecía estar invisible, pero aceptémoslo… yo apenas me estaba reconciliando con ella. De vez en cuando me preguntaba algo sobre Freddie y la universidad. Hablando de la universidad, me graduaré con honores el próximo verano, estaba tan emocionada que fue casi imposible ocultarlo hasta que había llegado a la casa. Verlo sin camisa me dejo sin palabras, ¿Dónde había sacado ese cuerpo? Luego volvimos a la casa sin mediar palabras, ahora si estoy segura que había arruinado todo.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Mi cuerpo se había puesto frio ante esas palabras. –Sígueme…

-Está bien –dejé escapar como pude, pero mi voz salió chillona.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan confundida? –Sentí mis mejillas incendiarse ante esa pregunta.

-No lo sé… -murmuré y era verdad, no lo sabía.

-Eres tan difícil –decía mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. –Espero no arrepentirme de esto…

Iba a decirle algo cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos… y todo quedaba en el olvido.

**¿Cambiará?**


End file.
